Masters and Padawans: Three Generations
by GirlwithCurls98
Summary: Three generations of incredible bonds. The stories of the Master/Padawan teams: Qui-Gon & Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan & Anakin, and Anakin & Ahsoka.
1. Comfort

For Obi-Wan, it was _love_.

After being ignored and rejected all his life, simply the reassurance that he was loved was enough to soothe him. Qui-Gon would find him, hidden away in the Temple Gardens, tears streaming down his cheeks. He wouldn't move, wouldn't look at his master, refusing to even admit his weakness. He tried his best to hide the pain, in fear of being rejected once again from the only home, the only life, he had ever known. But when Qui-Gon found him, all he had to do was say, "I love you my padawan. I'm here, it's going to be alright." And Obi-Wan would fall into his arms, letting the tears fall unashamedly, holding tight to the one person who loved him, truly. "I will always be here for you, Obi-Wan."

For Anakin, it was _hush._

When his emotions overwhelmed him, he needed the world to be quiet. The anger, the hurt, the pain would swirl inside his mind. They would never let him rest, never let him find peace. It drove him mad, as it would any man. Obi-Wan would hear his tantrums, walk into his room, and take him by the hands. At first, the boy would struggle and try to escape. Obi-Wan would simply hold him tighter and whisper. "Hush, Anakin. Just relax. Breathe." And Anakin would stop fighting. He would listen. He would breathe and give himself over to the one person who could take away the pain and make the world be quiet, if only for a moment. "I will never abandon you, Anakin."

For Ahsoka, it was _safe. _

Ahsoka's world was harsh and cruel. She had been thrown into the war as a child, and forced to grow up far too quickly. When the nightmares came, and the scars could not simply be soothed by bacta, a gentle hand always helped her heal. Anakin would find her, sitting by herself, trying to shake off the horrors that she witnessed, day in and day out. With one hand, he would knead the stress from her shoulders, while the other wrapped around her slight frame. "Just let go Snips. Don't be afraid. You're safe with me." And Ahsoka would let go, allowing herself to be vulnerable and scared and a child, if only for a little while, knowing that the only person she truly trusted would understand. "I will always protect you, Ahsoka"

**Author's Note: This was a short drabble I wrote a few years ago, but I'm considering adding new chapters about the three generations. What do you think? Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Braid

**Obi-Wan Kenobi: A simple tradition.**

Obi-Wan felt the rough fingers comb through the long brown strands, quite unlike the rest of his shortly cropped hair, and tensed. A hand squeezed his shoulder, warm breath blew against his ear.

"Relax little one. This is a happy moment."

Obi-Wan managed a small smile, unconsciously responding to the emotions floating through their weak training bond. Qui-Gon, with practiced ease, slid a scarlet bead up the strand of hair. "For your loyalty, my padawan." Obi-Wan's grin widened, the word sweet music to his ears.

"No longer a mere Initiate, now you shall be known as Padawan Kenobi, of the Jedi Order." With a final flourish, Qui-Gon twisted a band around the braid, tying it off; he turned an opened his arms to embrace his young student.

With that, two destinies had been intertwined, like strands of hair and a tradition handed down to a new generation.

**Anakin Skywalker: A different kind of Master.**

"Do I have to wear a braid?"

Obi-Wan smiled gently, trying to settle a squirmy ten year old. Everything was new to him; he was always asking questions, trying to understand.

"It's a tradition of the Jedi, going back several generations. Wearing a braid tells the world that you are a Padawan, my Padawan. And I am your Master."

Anakin's eyes darkened, his gaze dropped to his lap. Obi-Wan noticed the change. "Anakin? What's wrong?" He looked back up at Obi-Wan, fire in the young blue eyes.

"I thought I was free! But now, I just have another Master." He sounded so broken, Obi-Wan immediately swept him into his arms.

"No Ani, you are free. A Jedi Master is supposed to guide you, support you, and teach you the ways of the Force. We do not own our Padawans. Think of Qui-Gon. He was my Master, did I look like a slave?"

The young boy shook his head, clinging tightly to the young Master's tunic. "No. You were free." Obi-Wan smiled, hugging him tight. "And so are you. Now, let's fix you up, Padwan Skywalker."

**Ahsoka Tano: Finding the time.**

Ahsoka coughed, choking on the dust as she huddled near her Master in the dark of the cave. Most of the clones had fallen asleep already, leaving the two Jedi to keep watch.

Out of sheer habit, she pulled off her padawan braid, rolling the Silka beads between her fingers; she counted each one, feeling herself relax.

"That's funny."

She looked up, meeting Anakin's gaze. "What?" He took the strand from her and held it in front of his face.

"It's just, you don't have any hair to braid, but you've been my apprentice for over a month. My Master tied my braid, but I guess it's too late now. We just never have any time."

Ahsoka never thought about her braid, not when she was fighting life or death battles, but perhaps there was still time for tradition. They just had to change it a little.

"We have time now." she whispered, so quietly she thought he wouldn't hear, but he did. "It's not very formal." She shrugged. "Neither are we." He smiled and nodded.

She turned and let Anakin attach the chain to her headdress. She turned back around and smiled at him. "Thanks Master Skywalker."

He chuckled and pulled her close. "You're quite welcome, Padawan Tano."


	3. Happy Birthday

**Obi-Wan: The Beginning**

"Open your eyes."

Obi-Wan obeyed, and looked curiously at the small round object in his hands. He raised an eyebrow at Qui-Gon, not understanding what his wise Master had bestowed him with.

"It's a rock." He began simply.

Qui-Gon nodded, still smiling. "It's a very special rock." Obi-Wan nodded slowly, still uncertain, and beginning to question his Master's sanity. Qui-Gon nudged their bond and focused drew his attention to the small stone in his hand. The more he focused, the warmer it became. And it was..._is it humming? _Of a sudden, it clicked.

"It's Force Sensitive! I've always heard about them, but I never thought they really existed. Thank you so much!" Obi-Wan clutched the stone tight in one hand as he wrapped his arms around his Master, hugging as tightly as he could.

"You're welcome, Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon replied with a chuckle. "Happy Birthday."

**Anakin: Like Father, Like Son**

"Thanks Master! I've always wanted a...um...a really nice river rock. It's great!" Anakin tried to seem appreciative, wondering why his Master had chosen to give up his rock. He always saw him holding it, or putting it in his pocket. I mean, why would he give it to him if it was so special?

"Anakin, the rock is Force Sensitive. Can't you feel it?" The young boy shut his eyes for a moment, concentrating. After a minute, his eyes flew open, brighter than ever. "It's singing! Or...at least it sounds like it is. This is so cool! Where did you even get one of these?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "It was a gift, from Qui-Gon. He gave it to me when I was thirteen, and now I'm giving it to you." Anakin's jaw dropped. "Master, I can't take this! Qui-Gon gave it to you!" Obi-Wan shook his head, placing the stone into the pocket of the boy's tunic. "And I am giving it to you."

Anakin smiled, feeling the stone's weight in his pocket, and all the memories it must carry with it. "Best. Birthday. Ever."

**Ahsoka: Connected For Life**

"So, Snips, I know that we missed your birthday while we were on Genosis, but I have something for you now, you know, if you want too..."

Instantly his padawan was at his side, looking more than a little curious. Smiling, Anakin reached into his pocket and placed the water worn stone into her hand. It had taken him a while to figure out exactly what the stone was, so naturally it took her thirty seconds.

"A Force Sensitive river stone! Master, this is amazing! Thank you so much! Where did you get one of these?'

"It was a gift. From Qui-Gon to Obi-Wan to me. And now, it belongs to you." Ahsoka held the small stone close to her heart, smiling. Anakin reached out and laid his hand on her shoulder. "You are a member of Yoda's line. Don't forget that. No matter where you go in the galaxy, they will be with you. I will be with you. In the Force...and in here!" He poked her exposed belly, coaxing a giggle, and she raced after him, as he ran off, laughing for the whole Temple to hear.


	4. It Was An Accident

**Obi-Wan: In need of coordination **

"Alright, Padawan, are you ready to spar?"

Obi-Wan bounced back and forth on the balls of his feet, far too excited for so early in the morning. He ignited his lightsaber and bounded forward onto the mat. Qui-Gon took the spot across from him, just as happily but not quite as bubbly as his young apprentice.

As he leaned forward to give his customary bow, Obi-Wan felt his balance shift. He fell forward, tripping over his own feet. At the very last second, he caught himself, but not before driving the tip of his lightsaber...straight through his Master's foot.

Obi-Wan gasped, shutting the weapon off and scrambling to his feet. His Master, glanced down at the trembling student, and spoke through gritted teeth.

"It's alright Obi-Wan. Accidents happen. Just, get the Healers, please. Now."

With that, Qui-Gon collapsed onto the mat, carefully avoiding falling on his already wounded foot. Obi-Wan turned and ran, trying not to think of the inevitable essay on lightsaber safety he would have to write later.

**Anakin: Oops. **

"Oops. Sorry Master."

Obi-Wan wanted to reply to his student. Really he did. However, it was very difficult to focus on talking to someone when you had a lightsaber buried in your shoulder.

He took a breath. And then another. _I'm so sorry Qui-Gon. This boy is going to be the death of me. What trouble I must have caused you? _

"Master? What's wrong? Besides the saber wound, I mean?" _Think, you idiot, answer him. _

"I'm fine Anakin. It was an accident. I am in need of a Healer though, I do believe a bacta bath is in order." His voice was calm and steady, only a grand master could have gotten through his shields.

"I'll call them, anything else Master?" Obi-Wan nodded tersely. "Please take the saber out of my shoulder."

**Ahsoka: Give me a hand**

Ahsoka grinned, executing another flawless cut, switching to her preferred reverse grip with practiced ease.

Anakin parried her attack, their sabers coming together and locking in place. The glared at each other, each smirking, confident in victory. But Anakin had another trick up his sleeve. He took a step back to execute another attack, but as he did so, Ahsoka pushed her saber forward even harder, unaware of his movement, and her saber cut through his prosthetic hand.

Immediately, she cut off her saber and dropped it, afraid he had been seriously hurt. Anakin looked down at his severed hand and shook his head. Sighing, he picked it up in his left hand, walked over to his apprentice, her head hung.

But instead of being reprimanded, she was shocked when he smacked her arm with it lightly and laughed.

"No harm done Snips. Just an accident. C'mon, I bet I can beat you one handed."

Ahsoka giggled, and called her sabre to her hand. "You're on Skyguy!"


	5. The First Kill

**Obi-Wan: For survival **

Qui-Gon held his student tightly as he sobbed, the wails of the young soul echoing off the ship's walls. He made no attempt to quiet the boy. To take a life at fourteen, that was something that only time would heal.

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry M-mas-ster. I-I didn't m-mean t-t-to!" He choked out between sobs. Qui-Gon rubbed his back and shoulders, holding him close. "It's alright Obi-Wan, you had no choice. He would have killed you otherwise."

"P-please!" He cried. "P-please f-forgive me."

It took everything in Qui-Gon's being to hold back the tears and keep his shields from falling. How had he been blessed with a child so pure, so full of love?

"Of course, Obi-Wan. Now breathe easy, it's going to be okay. I love you so much, padawan. It's going to be okay."

**Anakin: For revenge**

Obi-Wan pinned his apprentice's arm to his sides, carrying him away from the scene, even as he fought and struggled to free himself.

Something had gone very wrong. Anakin was only 16, but when the criminal they were arresting attacked him, he showed no interest in simply subduing him. Instead, he had killed him with one swift stroke of the sabre.

A part of Obi-Wan called it justice. The man had been a slaver, and Anakin never forgave those who put others in chains.

But another part called it wrong. Anakin knew it too, and despite the initial pleasure he had found; the bond soon revealed his true feelings. Guilt and pain and regret saturated the bond, and the young apprentice cried out in anguish.

"Hush, Anakin." Obi-Wan whispered. "We'll get through this, together. Trust me Anakin, I will be here to help you."

The young man went limp in his hold, and whispered something so softly no one but Obi-Wan could hear.

"I'll never be clean again."

And sadly, Obi-Wan had to agree.

**Ahsoka: For battle**

Ahsoka collapsed onto the dusty soil, wrapping her arms around herself. She stayed like that, unmoving, unfeeling, until Anakin found her.

"Snips, what's- oh." He dropped to the ground, wrapping an arm around her.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka. It's a difficult part of war, but it is something we all must face. You're safe now, don't worry. I'm right here. It'll be okay."

For a second, she didn't move. And then she leaned into his touch and let the tears stream down her cheeks. She was only 13, but if she had not acted, it would be her blood staining the sand.

"Be at peace, little one. Tomorrow is a new day."

She shook her head, still trying to numb herself from the pain, still unbelieving that it had really happened. This wasn't a droid, cold and heartless. This was a person, with hopes and dreams and a life. And she had taken that from them. No matter what side they fought for. It should not have been hers to take.

Anakin knew it would take time. So he swept her up in his arms and walked her to the ship, knowing that tomorrow would be be a new day, but nothing would ever be the same again.


	6. Bedtime

**Obi-Wan: Over-Achiever**

Qui-Gon yawned and stretched, finally finishing his report on their latest mission. Setting aside the data bad, he grabbed his teacup and headed down the hallway. As he made his way to his room, he paused, seeing the familiar blue light shining from underneath his apprentice's door.

He knocked twice. "Go to bed, Obi-Wan. I mean it." When no response came, he cracked open the door and peeked inside.

Obi-Wan's desk was littered with datapads and texbooks; he was sprawled across it, totally worn out. Qui-Gon checked the crono on the desk. He had sent Obi-Wan to bed four hours ago. He shook his head. _Oh, my stubborn padawan, there's a meditation on over-working in your future._

A short time later, Obi-Wan was snoozing quietly in his bed, Qui-Gon pulling a blanket over him. _Ah, the glamorous life of a Jedi Master. One part warrior, one part parent. And I, am the luckiest one of them all. _

**Anakin: Munchies**

Obi-Wan smiled, feeling the bond awaken. He had noticed their groceries shrinking overnight, and he had a pretty good idea of who was behind it.

Anakin tip toed out of his room; Obi-Wan watching as he made a beeline straight to the kitchen. He followed him slowly down the hall, peeking around the corner.

Anakin pulled two pastries from the back of the cupboard, hidden within the shelves. He smiled, setting them on the counter. "Master, what kind of tea do you want?"

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed as he stepped into the light of the kitchen. "Now, what is my young padawan doing out of bed?" Anakin smiled. "Master, don't you remember? You said, "A Jedi should always seize the day. So I was thinking, can't we seize the day a little earlier? So I figured I could make us breakfast. What kind of tea do you want?"

Obi-Wan sighed and smiled. _Bested by a 12 year old. _"Green, please. But expect an early bedtime tonight, Ani."

"But, Master!"

**Ahsoka: Lean on Me**

Anakin bolted into the gunship, dragging Ahsoka by the hand. "Let's go!" He called to the pilot, and they took off, an instant before the Separatist base exploded.

He grinned, running a hand through his sweat soaked hair. Doing a quick head count, he was alighted to discover that they had not suffered a single casualty. Not one. Anakin grinned, his smile going from ear to ear.

"That was a close call, huh Snips?" When his padawan didn't answer right away, Anakin became more persistent. "Snips..."

"Um, sir?" Anakin glanced towards his captain, then did a double take. Ahsoka had fallen asleep against the clone, leaning against the hard armor of the soldier like it was a feather bed. Anakin smiled and made his way over.

"We all have to lean on each other, right Rex?" Rex nodded, while Anakin scooped up the young girl in his arms.

"Looks like we need to get to bed earlier, little one. Get some rest, Ahsoka."

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the positive reviews. Every single one makes me smile. I'm going to try to update as often as I can. Love you all! **


	7. Good Morning Master

**Obi-Wan: The Negotiator**

Obi-Wan frowned, arms folded over his chest and tapping his foot. Instead of lecturing him on the Jedi merits of patience, Qui-Gon replied to his apprentice with a guttural snore; he sounded more like a drunken wampa than a Jedi Master.

And normally, Obi-Wan would not have minded. It was a rare that Qui-Gon slept in, thereby allowing him to sleep in. But not today, today of all days.

Today, was the day Qui-Gon had promised to let him try out the new training droids some of the engineers had developed. Obi-Wan had been working for months to get a chance, and Qui-Gon finally thought he was ready. So why, on today of all days, was Qui-Gon so insistent on sleeping in?

"Master..."He wined, growing more jumpy by the instant. "C'mon you promised. At this rate, another team will have already claimed it in the gym. Master! Please wake up..." Obi-Wan frowned, deciding he was desperate enough to try. "C'mon Master, if you wake up, I'll...do the dishes for the next two weeks!"

With that, Qui-Gon's eyes snapped open, smirking at his startled padawan. "Good morning, Obi-Wan. Ready for training?"

"Masterrr!"

**Anakin: The Way To A Master's Heart**

Anakin burst into the common area with a bright smile and a spring in his step. It was going to be a great day! Or, it was until he realized that his Master was not there, not awake and smiling and telling him drink all his milk.

Anakin peeked into his Master's room, only to find his Master passed out on his bed, still snoozing peacefully. Anakin frowned. Obi-Wan was going to help him test his new fighter that he had repaired. He couldn't imagine why anyone, let alone his Master, would be anything but overjoyed at the chance to fly with him in a rebuilt fighter.

_Maybe he just needs some motivation._ Anakin mused, and headed to the kitchen.

Obi-Wan sniffed, stirring slightly. Someone had made coffee. Very strong coffee. Incredibly strong and dark coffee and just the thought of it made Obi-Wan sit up and stretch.

"Yay, you're up Master! Let's go fly!" Anakin was cheering at the foot of his bed, clutching a steaming mug.

Obi-Wan grinned, amused at his Padawan's ingenuity. "Good morning Anakin. First coffee, then we'll go fly. Okay?" Anakin handed him the mug, grinning from ear to ear.

Obi-Wan took a long sip, and his face contorted in a wince. "Did you make the coffee yourself, Ani?" Anakin shook his head.

"Sort of, I called Master Windu to ask how, and he said you took it with 8 sugars. Did I get it right?"

Obi-Wan smiled, and took another sip of the horrendous coffee. "Just right Anakin, thank you. I think it will keep me up for a long time."

**Ahsoka: Aggressive Negotiations**

Ahsoka stamped her foot angrily on the floor, not bothering to be quiet at this point.

"Master, get up! We have a briefing with the council in 10 minutes and I am not being late because you decided to laze around in bed."

Anakin groaned and waved her off, rolling over and falling back asleep. Ahsoka sighed, exasperated and stomped out of the room. "Fine." She mumbled. "I warned you Skyguy, no more playing nice!"

When she returned, she went straight to her Master, sleeping peacefully in bed. She raised a basin over her head and upended it.

Ice water splashed everywhere, and all over him. Anakin jumped up, brandishing a lightsaber, looking for a threat, only to find Ahsoka standing a few meters away laughing her ass off.

Anakin growled, and Ahsoka saw that as her cue to leave the room, and the apartment.

When they finally showed up to the council briefing, 20 minutes late, a still soggy Anakin stormed in, chasing his Padwan straight into the trap she had set. When he realized where he was, he stopped and turned bright scarlet, realizing that the entire Council now knew what his pajamas looked like.

"Good morning Anakin." Master Obi-Wan offered, trying to stifle a laugh, and failing.

"Don't remind me." he muttered.

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the positive reviews everyone! They make my day, you guys are fantastic. Love you! **


	8. A Little Banged Up

**Obi-Wan: Impatient Patient**

"Master, is this going to take much longer? I'm fine, I swear!"

Qui-Gon shook his head, tightening his grip as he continued to clean the scrapes on Obi-Wan's arms. "Uh huh. So how did you get these?"

Obi-Wan frowned, folding his arms over his chest. "It was an accident."

Qui-Gon shook his head once again, not believing a single word. "Of course. Because everyone accidentally jumps out of trees in the Temple gardens."

Obi-Wan hung his head, embarrassed at his clumsiness. It _had_ been an accident. He was just trying to see if he could catch one of the butterflies, but the butterfly has wings and he did not. The fall didn't really hurt, the laughing younglings did.

"Can I get the lecture on patience instead of the one on impulsiveness this time?" Qui-Gon chuckled, considering the offer. "Alright, but only if you stay quiet so I can finish."

"Yes Master."

**Anakin: Squirming**

Anakin wiggled out of his Master's grip and dashed down the hall. Obi-Wan thundered behind him, right on his heels and snatched him up again.

"None of that, thank you!" Despite Anakin's wriggling and squirming, Obi-Wan carried him back into the fresher and plopped him down on the counter and continued tending to the large cut on his forehead; that was currently dripping blood onto both of their tunics. Anakin continued to wiggle and pull away from the anapestic cloth Obi-Wan was holding, and Obi-Wan's patience was wearing thin.

"Would you stop fussing! It needs to be cleaned."

Anakin shook his head. "It stings!"

"I know, I know." Obi-Wan soothed. "But if you keeping moving around, the wound may open more and then I'll take you to the healers to get stitches. Is that what you want?"

Anakin shook his head rapidly, sending small drops of blood flying around the fresher. Obi-Wan leaned forward and braced Anakin's head with his hands.

"Then prove it, please."

**Ahsoka: Just Another Scar**

Ahsoka winced, letting her master clean off the dried blood and dirt that had fused with her skin after the battle.

"Shh, it's all right. I know it hurts."

Anakin tried to be gentle but there was a lot of debris in her wounds that was giving him some trouble. Ahsoka relaxed in his grip, allowing him to take care of her instead of the soulless medbots. She enjoyed this; their routine following a harsh battle. After all the reports, checking up on troops and wounded, Master and Padawan patched each other up before finally getting some sleep. It was a small comfort, but comfort nonetheless.

Anakin grabbed a tube of bacta and spread it over the wounds, Ahsoka's sigh of relief music to his ears. "Well, you got banged up pretty good, but I don't think you'll scar."

She shrugged. "What's another scar? I've already got a ton."

As Anakin finished bandaging her cuts and scrapes, he had a sinking feeling that his padawan wasn't just referring to physical scars.


	9. Hold Me

**Obi-Wan: Protected**

Obi-Wan knew his Master loved him. And he loved his Master. They worked together, fought together, cared for each other. But he couldn't help but feel jealous of other teams. He would sit in the library, trying to study, watching Masters embrace their Padawans, holding them tight. Obi-Wan would watch, and try not to envy them.

He understood why it was hard for his Master. He wasn't Qui-Gon's first padawan, and the first hadn't ended so well. Qui-Gon blamed himself for spoiling Xantos, but Obi-Wan wasn't supposed to know that.

Obi-Wan sighed, and went back to his books. Of a sudden, a hand came down on his shoulder and tugged on his braid. "How's it going Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Just fine Master."

They would get there. One day at a time.

**Anakin: A Cuddle Monster**

Obi-Wan was sitting on the couch, reading a book and drinking a hot mug of his favorite tea. Without warning, a small squirming something wiggled under his arm.

"Whatcha doin Master?"

Obi-Wan smiled, setting down his mug. "Reading, Ani. This one's a favorite of mine." Anakin scooted closer, practically in his teacher's lap. "Can I read with you?"

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around his student, tucking him close against his side. "All righty little one. Let's see what you think of this one."

It was over an hour later when Obi-Wan noticed the snoring. He paused mid-sentence and glanced down at the sleeping form. He chuckled lightly and pulled a blanket over the two of them. "Sweet dreams, Ani."

**Ahsoka: Baby Girl **

Anakin wandered down the hall of the Temple, cradling Ahsoka in his arms. She had fallen asleep on the transport back, and he didn't have the heart to wake her. Between training, studying, and back to back missions she had worn herself out.

He opened the door to their shared apartment and went straight to her room. He used the Force to slip off her boots and remove her utility belt without setting her down. She stirred at the movement, eyes fluttering.

Anakin shushed her, rocking her slightly until she quieted. He smiled wistfully. After all, Padme and him could never have a family, especially not with a war going on. But somehow, someway, he had become a father.

He laid her down gently, tucking a blanket around her. "G'night Baby Girl. See you in the morning."

**Author's Note: Two updates on the same day? Hell yes. I've been fighting some major writer's block so this is a big win for me. Hope you guys like the latest story. Please let me know if there's a topic or a moment that you want explored, I'd be happy to oblige. After all, I write for you. Love you all! **


	10. Just Breathe

**Obi-Wan: Claustrophobia**

Qui-Gon sighed, continuing his silent vigil over his padawan, as he had the past several hours. Obi-Wan had suffered several serious burns on their last mission, and was now floating in a bacta tank. He was recovering quickly, and was almost ready to be removed from the tank, but the healers had not yet given their final clearance.

A mental scream jolted Qui-Gon out of his musings. Obi-Wan was frantic, thrashing about in the bacta tank, trying to get his attention through the bond.

/Master, please help! Help me, Master! Get me out, I can't breathe!/

Qui-Gon raced towards the controls, quickly lifting his distressed apprentice out. Obi-Wan was still fighting against the restraints around his waist and scratched the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose.

Qui-Gon freed his padawan and held him close while the sticky healing fluid pooled around them. Obi-Wan continued to paw at the mask, prompting Qui-Gon to remove it. "Shh." he whispered. "It's alright Obi-Wan, I'm here. Breathe, my padawan. It's okay."

Obi-Wan clung to his Master and took a long shuddering breath. "Good, keep breathing." Qui-Gon continued soothing him while checking their bond. /You okay, Obi-Wan?/

/Yes, Master. Thank you. I hate bacta tanks./

Qui-Gon chuckled and held him closer. /I know, little one. I know./

**Anakin: Technical Difficulties**

"Almost...got it..." Anakin strained and finally connected the last two wires. He grinned, seeing the droid's eyes light up. "Perfect."

Then the droid blew up.

Instantly the room filled with thick, black, smoke and Anakin was thrown back into the wall. Obi-Wan burst through the door to his apprentice's room, only to find his apprentice curled in corner, coughing and choking on the toxic fumes. Without second thought, Obi-Wan snatched Anakin up and ran out into the main apartment, laying the boy down on the couch, ignoring the mess he was going to have to clean up later.

Anakin coughed harshly, reaching for their bond. /Can't breathe! Help!/

Obi-Wan placed his hand on Anakin's brow, sending him calming waves of energy to slow his racing heart. "Easy, Anakin. Breathe with me, breathe together."

With practiced ease, Anakin and Obi-Wan linked themselves through their bond, and focused on each other. Anakin took a long breath, then another, and a third as Obi-Wan helped him.

"Thanks...Master. I think...my room's on fire."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened and he bolted from the couch; Anakin laughed, only to clutch his stomach in pain, and deciding to focus on breathing instead.

_Maybe I should read the manual next time. _

**Ahsoka: The Devil Inside**

Anakin was jolted out of his meditation by a sharp tug on his arm. He opened his eyes, turning to find Ahsoka at his side, her eyes wide and scared. She was hyperventilating, signing furiously, trying to get him to understand.

Anakin wrapped his arms around her and sat her down gently, seeking her out through the bond.

/I'm here Ahsoka, it's me. Just relax. I've got you./ Her breathing started settling, and she scooted closer to him, still trembling.

"Good girl. Now, what happened? Talk through the bond, just breathe for right now."

/Was meditating. Had vision. Really bad vision. You were dead. Obi-Wan and Rex and Padme too. Couldn't wake up. Got really scared. Sorry, Master./

Anakin hugged her tight and rubbed circles over her back. "Don't be sorry, Snips. It's okay, it wasn't real. I've got you, I'm always gonna be here for you, okay? Relax. It's going to be okay."

Except it wasn't. He knew that. It wasn't okay, and he doubted it ever would be. But as long as Ahsoka was safe, and here with him, in his arms. It was pretty damn close.


	11. Grounded

**Obi-Wan: Traditional**

"So let me see if I have this right. You: deliberately disobeyed me by going to the bot fight, broke curfew by two hours, did not have a comlink for me to contact you, and now you want to argue about the proper punishment. Did I miss something?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, eyes locked on the floor. "No, my Master. I am very sorry." Qui-Gon sighed, looking down at his contrite student. _Ah, my young padawan. When will you learn? _

"I expect you are. Obi-Wan, I am very disappointed in your behavior. A Padawan of the Jedi Order should treat himself and his Master with more respect. Do you respect me, Obi-Wan?"

Only now did Obi-Wan look up, taken aback by the mere thought of disrespecting him. "Of course, my Master. I will always respect you."

Qui-Gon frowned. "Well, you have done a very poor job of proving it. So, Padawan, you are grounded for the next two weeks."

It took every ounce of Jedi restraint Obi-Wan had not to groan in protest.

Qui-Gon reached out and took his student's hand. "And we shall start with two hours of meditation."

"Master!"

"Let's make it three, then."

**Anakin: Literally**

"But Master, it wasn't my fault! I was doing fine!"

"Tell that to the other pilot. I told you not to fly that speeder, Anakin. The controls aren't calibrated properly, but you went ahead and did it anyway. Isn't that right?"

Anakin hung his head, temporarily subdued. "Yes Master. I just wanted to see if I could. I didn't crash too badly."

Obi-Wan shook his head, arms folded over his chest. "That's not the point, Anakin. The point is that I told you not to do something because of the danger, and you disobeyed and did it anyway. Right?"

"Yes Master. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Obi-Wan nodded his approval. "I accept your apology, but there are still consequences for your actions."

Anakin nodded, accepting his fate.

"Anakin, you are not allowed to fly for the next two weeks. Consider yourself grounded." Anakin's eyes widened, he couldn't, wouldn't, accept this without a fight.

"Two whole weeks! That's forever!"

Obi-Wan nodded solemnly. "I can extend it if you wish, Padawan." Anakin shut his mouth abruptly, before it landed him in any more trouble.

"Good. Now get yourself cleaned up. You still have engine oil in your hair."

**Ahsoka: Just a Precaution**

"But Master, I'm fine!" Ahsoka insisted, following her Master into the main room. Anakin shook his head, it didn't take a Jedi to notice she was still limping.

"Ahsoka. Tano. You're injured. I'm not letting you back in the field with a broken ankle, no way."

Ahsoka folded her arms over her chest, face hardening into a stubborn expression. "Fine. I'll find a way back on the ship; betcha Rex'll help me sneak on."

Anakin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. _Note to self: Apologize to Obi-Wan. A lot. _

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, but if you're going to try that, then I'm grounding you. Until your ankle is healed **and** you're cleared by a doctor. Understood?"

"But that's not fair!" She cried, stomping her foot, only to squeak in pain and sit down hard, clutching her ankle.

Instantly, Anakin was at her side, expression torn between concerned and smug.

"Your choice, Snips. You can either be out of the field until your ankle heals, or for the next lunar cycle. It's up to you."

Ahsoka glared at him, but didn't retaliate. "I'll let my ankle heal."

Anakin smiled. "Excellent. Now, about your chores..."

"Master!"


	12. Like Master, Like Padawan

**Obi-Wan took confidence. **

Obi-Wan had never thought of himself as bold or assertive, or even daring. He was just...Obi-Wan. Simple and kind Obi-Wan.

His Master, on the other hand, was very different. Who else could defy the Council, ignore orders, and still be one of the most revered in the Temple? Who took a risk on every single being he met, on the smallest of life forms? Qui-Gon did.

And throughout Obi-Wan's apprenticeship, he learned much from his Master. But the most important thing he learned was to be confident. Now, a respected Master himself, chasing after his own troublesome student, he had the confidence to do anything.

After all, who else could end a war without firing a shot? Who could settle an argument with nothing more than his words? Who could become a teacher to the most headstrong youngling in Temple history? Obi-Wan.

And it was all thanks to Qui-Gon.

**Anakin took power. **

Anakin was a black sheep. Since he had been rescued by the Jedi he had been told he was destined for greatness. The Chosen One, they called him. But he had not been raised in the Temple. He had the Force, but controlling it, channeling it? He had no idea. So while the children his age practiced with sabres and fighting, Anakin was learning how to swim and meditate. But he was always fighting, fighting to be better.

He wanted to be like Obi-Wan, his Master. Obi-Wan was powerful and wise and incredibly skilled. He used the Force in ways Anakin could only dream of.

But more than dream, he worked. He worked harder and harder, learning everything he could from his Master. In the end, Anakin became a more powerful Knight than Obi-Wan ever thought he would.

This turned out to be a very bad thing.

**Ahsoka took will. **

Ahsoka knew, whenever she saw that look on Anakin's face, that things were about to get bad. Her Master was creative, smart, too smart for his own good. It often got them into trouble. Especially now.

Anakin didn't believe in no-win scenarios. He believed in winning, in doing more, in overcoming all obstacles no matter the cost.

It was kind of nerve wracking.

But she admired it. Admired his strength, his perseverance, his drive to keep going and never give up. He taught her that in order to succeed, in order to do better, you must always try. You must try and keep trying. "Snips, if you fail, just get back up. I'll always be here to help you."

Well, that wasn't exactly true, but Ahsoka had learned a lot about will from her Master, about strength and courage.

Her Master was not always there for her, but his lessons were.

**Author's Note: Sorry I've been so slow lately, I've had a really busy schedule and a lot of writer's block, so please be patient. Thanks for all the reviews! Have an awesome day! **


	13. Breaker of Chains

**Obi-Wan was cold. **

Absolutely freezing. The icy bite of steel into his wrists, the grit of the floor. He was lying on his side, huddled in a corner, bruised and hurting. The broken bones didn't hurt as much as the constant reminder of his failure, his carelessness.

It had been his fault. Qui-Gon had told him, had warned him that the natives of this region were unkind to Jedi. He had told him not to stray. But he hadn't listened. He was going to die here, because he didn't listen.

There was a great crash in the distance. Obi-Wan tried to scream, tried to call for help, but his ribs cried out in agony.

All of a sudden, he was warm. Qui-Gon was there, cupping the boy's face with his huge hands, brushing his hair back, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"It's all right, my Obi-Wan, I am here." Obi-Wan looked up into his Master's face and smiled.

"I'm-m s-s-s-sorry." he rasped, desperate to apologize. Qui-Gon shushed him as he swept the child into his arms. "None of that. Hush now, once we're safe, then we'll talk."

Obi-Wan was floating on the brink of consciousness, but just before he passed out, he sent one last thought through the bond.

/I'm safe when I'm with you./

**Anakin was afraid.**

He was bound hand and foot to a wooden pole. Gagged and blindfolded, he was in total darkness. He tried to reach for the Force, but he couldn't calm down, couldn't find his center. He was alone with his thoughts and frozen with fear.

_What if no one ever finds me? What if I'm stuck here, forever? What are they going to do to me? I won't be a slave again, I won't! I WON'T!_

In that moment, he wasn't a Jedi Padawan. He wasn't a teenager, but a scared child, petrified of going back to the past he had been desperately trying to outrun.

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders. Anakin fought, despite the fact that he could barely move. It hurt to breathe but he shrieked through the gag and and kept struggling with all his might. The hands moved to his blindfold, and Obi-Wan's face appeared in front of him.

In an instant, Anakin went limp, surrendering himself to his Master's hold, letting the gentle hands undo his bonds and remove the gag. Everything ached, and he could not even stand, but he found the strength somewhere to speak.

"You found me."

Obi-Wan smiled, despite the concern in his eyes. He wrapped his cloak around the boy and held him close, while tears streamed down the young face.

"I will always come find you."

**Ahsoka was furious. **

Jedi are not supposed to give in to anger. Or any emotion, for that matter. But at the moment, Ahsoka did not care. She was angry, and had a hunch that the fire burning within her was the only reason she was still alive.

Every hour or so, the door flew open with a bang. They came, carrying whips and knives and bats, wanting to see her bleed. And they did. But that was not all they wanted. They wanted information, and Ahsoka refused to budge. Her Master's stubbornness had been ingrained into her; she was determined to survive this, or die for the Jedi, but she would never betray them.

By now, her strength was beginning to fail. She had lost quite a lot of blood, and her body was so heavy she couldn't tell what was broken and what wasn't.

The door flew open, and banged against the wall. Despite the pain, the agony, Ahsoka jumped to her feet, snarling. She curled her hands into fists, ready to fight until her last breath.

Instead, there were uniforms. Clone uniforms, streaming into the room, Anakin right on their heels. "It's okay Snips, it's me. We're getting you out."

Anakin raced to his apprentice, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to keep her upright while Rex unlocked the cuffs binding her together. She rubbed her wrists frantically, trying to get rid of the feeling of steel. "What happened to them?" she asked, trying to stay awake.

Anakin frowned, his voice hardening. "I took care of them Snips. They can't hurt you anymore." Ahsoka knew it was wrong. She knew it was a mistake, it wasn't the Jedi way. But at the moment, she didn't care.

She nodded, "Good." And then her knees buckled.

**Author's Note: A little dark, but this is one I've been wanting to do for a while. Hope you enjoy! **


	14. Just A Spoonful of Sugar

**Obi-Wan: The Negotiator**

"Obi-Wan this is not up for discussion."

"But Master, you haven't even considered my side of the story." Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. This debate had been going on for nearly a half hour, and he had finally cornered his stubborn apprentice. Literally. Obi-Wan kept trying to walk backward, but there was no more backward. Qui-Gon loomed over him, holding a bottle, and a medicine spoon.

"Alright, my incredibly stubborn apprentice. You have exactly 30 seconds to tell your side of the story, and I will consider it. But you are still taking this medicine. I will not have a sick apprentice."

"But Master, that's just it. I may be sick now, but my immune system is fighting this disease all on its own. So now, when I get sick again, I won't react to it, because my body knows how to fight it. See?"

Qui-Gon sighed and knelt to his apprentice's height. The 13 year old almost trembled as his Master tucked a huge hand under his chin. His voice was soft, but carried a razor's edge.

"Obi-Wan."

"Yes, Master?"

Qui-Gon held the spoon up, using the Force to pour out the proper dosage. "Take your medicine. Please."

Obi-Wan grabbed the spoon and swallowed the syrup with a wince. Qui-Gon smiled and gently rubbed a thumb over his cheek.

"There we go. Not so bad, right?" Qui-Gon smirked.

Obi-Wan simply glared back.

**Anakin: Speed Racer**

Obi-Wan clutched the hypo-spray in one hand, trying to dodge concerned Jedi as he dashed down the hallway, right on the heels of a certain troublesome Padawan.

Anakin, despite having the flu, was quite speedy as he tried to outmaneuver his Master. He hated medicine, hyposprays in particular, and there was no way he was going to take this one.

Fed up with this game, Obi-Wan reached out and pulled Anakin to him with the Force. The boy struggled, squealing and kicking, drawing everyone's attention to them as they grappled in the hallway.

"Anakin, you are going to be meditating for an entire month if I have my way." They continued fighting, drawing a circle of concerned spectators, who seemed torn between helping the poor Master and laughing. They all chose the latter.

"Yeowch!"

Obi-Wan had done it. Tossing the used hypo aside, he threw the ten year old over his shoulder and started the long walk back to their quarters, ignoring the sympathetic looks thrown his way.

"Oh my young apprentice, you are going to need bed rest when I am through with you."

**Ahsoka: Double Trouble**

"Master, please listen to me for two seconds!"

"No, Ahsoka, this is non-negotiable. You're taking your medicine and you're taking it now!" Anakin folded his arms over his chest, and glanced towards his Master for support. "Would you help me out here!"

He shook his head, grinning. "Nope. I think this is way too much fun."

Anakin groaned, fed up. He reached for Ahsoka, who flinched as he approached, hypospray in hand. "Master, I don't think that's a good idea!"

"I would listen to her, Anakin."

The young Master ignored the elder, rolling his eyes. "Oh, so you're willing to help her. I don't think so."

Anakin grabbed her arm and kept a tight grip, despite her constant protests and struggling. "Snips, would you stop making such a fuss. It's just Phosphaltosin. It'll help you feel better." With one hand, he stuck the needle in and injected the medicine with a hiss.

"MASTER!"

Anakin froze, and glanced down at his young apprentice, her face contorted in pain.

"Master, I was trying to tell you. I'm Torgrutan. We're allergic to Phosphaltosin." She coughed, already scratching at her arm.

Obi-Wan just laughed.


	15. Tea Time

**Obi-Wan: Out-witting the Master**

"Hmm, I believe it's Ansionian black tea, from their plains regions. Am I right?"

Obi-Wan's eyes widened, taking the teacup from his Master. "How in the world are you doing that? That's the 9th one in a row!" Qui-Gon chuckled, removing his blindfold to watch his puzzled young apprentice.

"I told you Obi-Wan. A Jedi is a Master of many things. I just happen to be a Master of tea. It's a simple gift, but a rewarding one nonetheless."

Obi-Wan grinned; he had been waiting for this. "Alright Master, one more. I _know_ you won't guess this one."

Qui-Gon smiled sadly at his young student. "Come now, Obi-Wan. Isn't 9 cups enough to prove it to you?" Obi-Wan shook his head. Qui-Gon sighed, replacing the blindfold. "Alright then, but you get to fold the laundry when I win."

Obi-Wan chuckled internally, placing the last teacup in front of his Master. Quii-Gon picked it up, and gave it a sniff. "Interesting. Very interesting."

He took a small sip, thinking. "Ah, it's oceanic tea from Glee Anselm. It's a water world, really Obi-Wan, I thought you were going to challenge me."

Obi-Wan busted out laughing, much to Qui-Gon's confusion. The elder Jedi raised an eyebrow, oblivious to the punch-line of Obi-Wan's private joke.

"It's not tea at all Master! I added salt to hot water!" Obi-Wan managed between giggle fits, while the old Master simply stared into the teacup and sighed.

**Anakin: Ingenuitea**

"Anakin, I told you to go to bed an hour ago. Why are you still up?" Obi-Wan frowned, not buying his young apprentice's innocent stare.

"I'm sorry Master, I'm just not tired." Obi-Wan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Anakin, you need your rest. We have a long day tomorrow and I don't want to deal with a tired and fussy apprentice, do you understand?" Anakin, finally hearing the disapproval in his Master's voice, hung his head and nodded. Seeing him so downcast, Obi-Wan relented.

"Would you like some tea before bed? I just made a batch." Anakin lifted his head and smiled, eagerly following his Master to the kitchen. Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's mug and poured him a cup of the soothing brew.

Anakin took a sip and smiled. "This is really good Master. What kind of tea is it?" Obi-Wan grinned, watching him gulp it down greedily. "It's a very special kind of tea Anakin." He could see it was already starting to take effect.

His apprentice swayed slightly, his eyelids growing heavy as he set the cup on the counter. Obi-Wan smiled and scooped the drowsy Padawan up in his arms, carrying him to his room. By the time he was settling the boy in his bed, he was fast asleep.

_Chamomile tea. Never fails. _

And of course, the sleep suggestion Obi-Wan had slipped in when his shields were down. But Anakin didn't have to know that.

**Ahsoka: A simple comfort. **

Ahsoka was soaked to the skin. They had crashed on this Force-forsaken planet over three hours ago and it had not stopped raining since they arrived. Most of their ship had been destroyed on impact, so they were relying on the meager vegetation for shelter. Ahsoka was perched high up in a tree with wide leaves, not that it had done much good. She was wet, tired, and looking forward to being rescued.

"Gotta love this weather, huh Snips?"

Anakin had somehow materialized beside her, grinning and equally soaked. She frowned. "You grew up on a desert planet, that doesn't count!"

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "It's just a little liquid sunshine Snips, it should stop soon. In the meantime, I brought you something. Here," He pushed a thermos into her hand.

Ahsoka wrapped her hands around it, immediately feeling the warmth seep through her hands and down her arms. She gave the contents a tentative sniff before taking a small sip; her eyes lit up like stars.

"Master, this is green tea! From Shili! How did you get this?"

Anakin grinned, wrapping an arm around his apprentice. "I have my ways. But I know it's your favorite, and from your homeworld, right?"

She nodded, leaning into his touch, watching the rain pour down from the clouds. "Thanks Master, it's perfect."

They sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the quiet, but Ahsoka just couldn't help her curiosity.

"Master, I have to know. Where did you get the tea? It's been extra rare since the war started." Anakin grinned.

"Let's just say what Obi-Wan doesn't know, won't hurt him."


	16. What You Gave Me

**Obi-Wan gave redemption. **

After the fall of Xantos, Qui-Gon truly believed that he was a failure at teaching. He had cared for the boy, nearly loved him, but in the end he was still betrayed. How could one possibly open their home again, open their lives to let in another, after that? Qui-Gon swore that he would never allow himself to be that vulnerable ever again.

Until Obi-Wan came along.

He was just a young boy, with dreams of helping people. Xantos had been good, too good, but Obi-Wan was different. He was flawed, but he never used his flaws as an excuse. He continued to work hard, filling everything up with his Light.

That was one of the first things Qui-Gon noticed. Obi-Wan was filled with the light of the Living Force, it swirled around him, coming off in waves whenever he smiled. Qui-Gon was afraid; he had been ever since Xantos Turned.

But he took Obi-Wan by the hand, and together they had both found a home and a family. Obi-Wan did not just redeem the failure of Xantos, he transformed Qui-Gon Jinn.

Because he had been right from the start. He was an awful teacher. But a very good father. Obi-Wan had turned him into both.

**Anakin gave strength. **

Obi-Wan was scared. More than scared, he was terrified. Newly Knighted, without his Master, and with a ten year old boy completely dependent on him. For a while, Obi-Wan did not know if he would be able to make it. If the Council would take his padawan and cast him out of the Temple. There were some days he did not know if he could go on.

But Anakin always smiled.

Everything was new and strange to him. He too, was on his own. Away from his mother, living with a complete and total stranger. Everyday, he was learning new things, trying to overcome the toughest challenge he had yet faced. But he still smiled. Despite the hardship, he managed to find joy and laughter. He tried his best to make everyone else smile, even his new Master.

Obi-Wan realized how blind he had been. Anakin had lost Qui-Gon too, was now fighting to stay in the one place he might belong, same as he was. Both of their futures were in the balance, but Obi-Wan was ignoring him, too focused on himself.

Obi-Wan figured if a little boy could be strong, despite grief and loneliness, then perhaps he could too. Perhaps he could find the strength to smile, and carry on.

**Ahsoka brought hope. **

Anakin was no stranger to evil. Even before he was a Jedi, or even knew about the Dark Side, he had seen the evils of slavery and the pain of those who suffered from it. Once he was a Jedi, his missions gave him nightmares, and when his Mom died, he became the evil he so often destroyed.

The Clone War did not create evil, it only exposed it. No longer did Jedi keep peace, but rather take out those who disturbed it. Anakin could feel himself slipping, would wake in the middle of the night wondering how any sane person could commit the acts he witnessed day in and day out.

Yet Ahsoka brought him back. She stayed by his side, through everything they faced. Some nights he would wake up screaming, other nights she would, and they worked through it together, like they did everything else.

But Anakin saw more than just her talent as a Jedi: her everlasting spirit. No matter how hard things got, Ahsoka's eyes stayed bright, stayed hopeful, because she still believed that they could do anything as a team.

Could they? He wasn't so sure. But the way she smiled almost made him believe it was true. One day they would be able to stay home, in the Temple, and have peace. One day he would see her Knighted. One day the war would end, and until then, Ahsoka would need to have enough hope for the both of them.

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I only have a few weeks of school left, and I'm really working hard to get ready for finals, so please be patient, this may be the last update for a week or two. I love you, you guys are awesome! **


	17. Nicknames

**Jinn-Kenobi**

"There's been some trouble. It's the Jinn-Kenobi team."

If Yoda had a credit for every time he'd heard that phrase, he'd never need to bet on Sabaac again. He wasn't really surprised, not truly. Qui-Gon Jinn was part of his Line, and had run Master Dooku ragged while he was a padawan. Many nights the elder Master had been visited by Dooku, his former padawan, at his wits end.

And now, the Master was teaching the Padawan to be just as troublesome. Talented, professional, one might even say exceptional Jedi. But troublesome nonetheless.

They had become so infamous throughout the Temple, that the Healer building itself seemed to groan when they saw the Jinn-Kenobi team approach. Yoda had a hunch that Qui-Gon wouldn't call a mission successful until he had sustained at least one major injury.

In truth, Yoda didn't know what shenanigans they were constantly up to, or how they managed to stay in one piece, but he thanked the Force that they had managed to find each other. Obi-Wan had brought Qui-Gon out of the darkness, and Qui-Gon was crafting a fine Jedi and a fine young man.

He just hoped that when young Kenobi took a padawan, they would be far less trouble. Hopefully.

**Ani**

It was a simple word, barley a syllable. But Anakin loved it.

He went by many names. He loved 'Padawan', detested 'Young Skywalker' but he preferred 'Ani' over all of them.

When Obi-Wan said it, his voice would change. He seemed softer, more relaxed. Less of a Jedi, and more of a man. When Obi-Wan said it, Anakin felt like nothing had changed, he was ten years old again, chasing his dreams. When Obi-Wan said it, Anakin thought of his mom. He pictured her standing beside the elder Jedi, imagined them all living together, dreamed of a family that he would never have.

Obi-Wan said it in good times and in bad. It was exasperated, affectionate, reassuring, and sometimes disappointed. But Obi-Wan never yelled it. Simply spoke, with the voice that could turn the tide of an entire war.

When Obi-Wan said it, Anakin knew everything would be okay.

And that was all he ever wanted.

**Snips **

Ahsoka was not good at negotiating. Especially when she was little, things would slip out, things that were never meant to be shared. As her Master so often reminded her, her mouth could get her into serious trouble. In fact, her mouth made a name for herself, one that would stick for life.

Anakin admired his apprentice's attitude and bite; she was snippy through and through. It was just as quick and sharp as she was, and it never failed to make her smile. Whether he was shouting it across the battlefield or whispering it in the silence of the medbay, it fit her.

As she got older, he found himself using it less and less. She became 'Commander, Padawan, Ambassador.' Or even 'Traitor'.

But even through the darkness, Anakin held onto her. No matter what they went through, she was still Ahsoka. Still his Padawan. Still his fierce, courageous, laughing, bright-eyed Snips.

And that was one thing he still had. Nothing, not even the damn war could take it from him. As long as he was Skyguy, she would be his Snips.

Always.

**Author's Note: I know I said I would be away for a few days, but tomorrow is Star Wars Day so I ****_had _****to update. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter, and thank you so much for your patience and all your kind words. I love writing every word. Have a great day, and May the Fourth Be With You! **


	18. Don't Scare Me Like That

**"This isn't funny, my impertinent Padawan." **

Qui-Gon called to his Padawan, after searching their apartment a third time. He was positive that he had told his Padawan to come home after classes. He was positive that he could sense the young boy in the apartment. And he was positive that one Jedi apprentice was going to be meditating for a very long time.

The silence in the rooms was beginning to unnerve him. Living with a teenager did not offer much in the way of peace and tranquility, and Qui-Gon didn't know how much longer he could take the quiet. It was a miracle that Obi-Wan had stayed silent even this long.

"Obi-Wan this is your last chance. Come out! You can't avoid meditation forever!"

_Maybe he's actually missing. _Qui-Gon shook his head, trying to block out the intrusive thoughts. _Of course he's not missing. I can sense him. I know he's here. _

_But are you sure? He could be somewhere else in the Temple. He could have been kidnapped. _

_How in the Sith-hell could Obi-Wan have been kidnapped in the Jedi Temple. _

_Not sure. Maybe you're just not looking hard enough. Maybe he's on the ceiling. _

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, he's on the ce-"

Obi-Wan giggled, levitating by the ceiling, straining from his use of the Force. Losing concentration, he fell rather ungracefully onto his Master, who caught him in his arms.

"Padawan, how may times must I tell you to stay out of my head? I have shields for a reason."

At Obi-Wan's expression, Qui-Gon relented, hugging the boy tighter. "I'm sorry Obi-Wan, I don't mean to be harsh. You did get me pretty good."

"Did I scare you?"

"I think you just added a few grey hairs to my head."

"All due respect Master, but you don't need my help with that."

**"Master, I think the stabilizer's out!" **

Obi-Wan's eyes shot open, hearing his apprentice call from the cockpit. _No. No. The stabilizer's not out. Anakin's lying. Of course he is. The stabilizer's not out. _

Of a sudden, the ship lurched to the side, throwing Obi-Wan out of his chair.

A Jedi travels all around the galaxy, learning about hundreds of cultures and customs and languages. And Obi-Wan was currently cursing in all of them. He got up to run to the cockpit, and was immediately thrown to the floor again.

_I gave the fourteen year old control of the ship. I must be losing my senses. Please, Master Qui-Gon. Please get me out of this alive. _

With great effort and Jedi balance, Obi-Wan crawled to the cockpit and found his apprentice clinging to the dashboard, only controlling the ship with the Force, and in his panic his control was slipping. He locked eyes with his Master and cried out.

"Master help me!"

Obi-Wan slid to his apprentice and held fast to him. "It's alright Anakin. Just hold on tight." His voice was strained, and caught the attention of his young padawan.

"Master, I have a bad feeling about this."

The small ship crashed to the ground, throwing Master and Padawan bouncing around for what seemed like an eternity. It finally stopped, and all was silent for a moment.

"Master?"

"Yes Anakin?"

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I couldn't keep hold of it."

"It's alright."

"So it wasn't my fault?"

"No, Anakin. It's not your fault."

"Master?"

Obi-Wan fought to remove exasperation from his voice.

"Yes Anakin?"

"You were the one who picked the ship."

"**General, come quick. It's Ahsoka!" **

The call had come over the comlink not a split second after the white-hot spear of pain shot through Anakin's head. It was like someone had lit their bond on fire, and Anakin immediately dashed towards the hanger bay, where he had left his apprentice with Captain Rex. Hearing the normally calm clone Captain sound panicked made his blood run cold.

When Anakin reached the hanger, Captain Rex was keeping a circle of clones away from a small figure trembling on the floor. Ahsoka was curled into a tight ball, shaking from the tips of her lekku to the toes of her boots, her padawan braid rattled against the floor. Her eyes were shut tight, face contorted in pain and Anakin could hardly bear the sight.

He collapsed by her side and shifted her so that her head was lying in his lap. Up close, he realized what was going on. She was stuck in a vision, and an extremely violent one at that. One hand rested on the crown of her head, the other one gripped her hand tight.

"It's okay Ahsoka, I'm here. Everything's all right, you need to come out now. It can't hurt you, it's just a vision, it's not real."

The shakes reduced to shivers, and something floated through the bond.

_/M-master?/ _

Anakin smiled. "Yeah Snips, it's me. Now I need you to come back. I won't let it hurt you, c'mon you can do it. It's okay Ahsoka, you're just fine."

With a shudder, Ahsoka's eyes snapped open and she gasped for air. Anakin helped her sit up slowly and wrapped her in an embrace, scanning her for any lingering injuries. Rex appeared beside them, offering a canteen. Anakin took it and pressed it to Ahsoka's lips; she drank greedily, the cool water bringing relief.

"Good girl." Anakin whispered. "C'mon let's get you to medbay, have you checked out. We'll talk about the vision later, okay?"

Ahsoka nodded, and allowed Anakin to pick her up and leave the hanger.

_/Ahsoka?/ _

_/Yes Master?/ _

_/Don't ever scare me like that again./ _

Even through their bond, his voice seemed teasing, and Ahsoka giggled as she relaxed in his hold, and promised him that she would try her best.

**A/N: Over 100 reviews? Holy cow! Thank you so much everyone! I love these stories so much, and I'm so grateful for your support. I hope you like this latest chapter, the Padawans are at it again! Have an awesome day everyone! **


	19. A Test of Patience

**"Master, can I talk to you for a second?" **

Qui-Gon looked up from his reports, his senses instantly on edge at the sound of his apprentice's voice. Obi-Wan sounded sad, almost frightened, at what he needed to discuss. His padawan stood before him, head bowed, hands clutching a datapad.

"Of course, Obi-Wan. What is it?"

Qui-Gon felt their bond tremble, but Obi-Wan was shielding, and he couldn't uncover the source of his student's anxiety.

"Master, I got my marks back for my Mechanics exam."

_Ah. That explains it. _Obi-Wan excelled in political and cultural studies, and was ahead of his class in lightsaber training, but he had always struggled with mechanical tasks. By the look on Obi-Wan's face, the exam had not gone well, despite his hard work.

"Ah, yes. May I see your marks?"

Obi-Wan nodded, he would never refuse a direct order from his Master, but something was wrong.

"Master, may I say something first?"

Qui-Gon sighed internally, betraying nothing in his expression. If Obi-Wan had truly done poorly, he needed to say this. Although it was not necessary, he felt obligated to apologize, no matter what his Master told him. Qui-Gon nodded, allowing his apprentice to speak.

"Master, I know you always expect the best from me, and you know that I have always worked my hardest to achieve that, in all of my classes. I want you to know that I did my best on this exam, and I hope that I can do better in the future."

Qui-Gon nodded solemnly, outstretching his hand. "Your marks, please, Obi-Wan." Reluctantly, Obi-Wan handed over the data-pad. Qui-Gon looked the marks over, and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"These are your marks, Obi-Wan?" The boy nodded. "And you thought these marks would disappoint me?" Another nod.

"Obi-Wan, you made a 92. That is an excellent mark, especially given your difficulties in the class. Why did you think I would be upset?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. Qui-Gon shook his head and opened his arms, inviting his apprentice in for a hug. "Oh, my stubborn, stubborn padawan. Perhaps we should meditate on the illusion of perfection tonight."

**"Anakin, how did your Economics test go?" **

Obi-Wan sensed rather than saw his apprentice freeze in his tracks as he walked through the door of their apartment. Economics was his last class of the day, and judging by the chrono, it was extremely unusual for him to be back this early.

Within seconds, Anakin recovered his calm outward appearance and walked into the kitchen to meet his Master. "The test was postponed until next week. How was your day?"

Obi-Wan sighed, not amused at his padawan's not so subtle attempt to change the subject. "Why was the test postponed?"

Anakin blinked, as if not understanding the question. "Oh. Well, what had happened was..."

Obi-Wan held up his hand, stopping the inevitable rambling story that would only be about 47% true. "Padawan, before you begin, can you look me in the eye and tell me that whatever you want to say is completely true, without any exaggerations or additions?"

Anakin hung his head, realizing that one could only be an apprentice for so long before you run out of tricks.

"Very well then. What is the real story?"

"Well, we were taking the test on computers, and a virus got into the system. Crashed all the computers and erased everyone's answers. Test was postponed until they figure out what the problem is."

Obi-Wan listened carefully, sending another silent prayer to his Master, wondering how he would ever survive his first and possibly last apprentice.

"And, correct me if I'm wrong, this is the same Economics test that you failed the practice exam for?"

Head still lowered, Anakin nodded. Obi-Wan shook his head. "Well, only one thing to do." Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's arm and steered him towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Anakin demanded, struggling in the firm grip.

"_We _are going to see your teacher and then _you _are going to apologize for disrupting the test, fix the computers in the classroom, and then write an essay on the importance of the study of economics. And if I hear one word of complaint, I will revoke your pilot's license for a month."

**SLAM! **

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked up from their tea. A book bag sailed across the living room and a very grumpy looking Torgruta stormed into the kitchen. Ahsoka jumped up on the counter and bit angrily into an apple.

"Good afternoon to you as well, Snips."

Ahsoka frowned. "Apologies Master. Good afternoon Master Kenobi." Her voice was cold as ice and harder than steel. The elder Jedi exchanged glances, and though both tried to test the bond, Ahsoka's shields were solid.

At first, Anakin attempted to be casual. "So, Snips. How did your practice Political Etiquette exam go?"

Her eyes flashed with anger as she sunk her sharp Torgrutan teeth into the apple again.

_That's never a good sign. Dammit, we just got back from the field and she's been studying non-stop. _

"What did Master Pacem say?"

She sighed, not able to keep her irritation from leaking into her voice. "Master Pacem thinks my etiquette skills are 'course and unrefined at best'. At best. Can you believe that?"

Obi-Wan and Anakin shared another look, having no trouble believing it at all. Anakin gave Ahsoka a sympathetic look. "I know it's difficult Snips, but it's a skill you have to learn. The war will end, eventually, and Jedi are more than just fighters, you know that."

Ahsoka groaned, hopping off the counter. "I know, but I hate politics and procedure and manners. It's ridiculous and frustrating and I hate it!" The half eaten apple went flying across the kitchen, only to be caught by Obi-Wan, a smug expression on his face.

"On the contrary, Ahsoka. Politics can be extremely interesting. I can help you, if you want, before your actual exam. It's not that hard after all, once you practice. The key to good manners and etiquette when it comes to politicians is to convey total and utter dislike without saying a single thing anyone could find offensive."

Ahsoka smiled, a small one, but a smile nonetheless. "I guess that makes it a little more interesting. Do you really think I can pass the test?"

Obi-Wan smiled, looking at his grand-padawan fondly. "Well, if you're anything like your Master, it might be difficult."

"Hey!" Anakin protested, much to Ahsoka's amusement.

"-but I think I just might have the patience. As long as you watch that temper of yours."

Ahsoka bowed her head, embarrassed at her lack of control. Anakin rubbed the top of her lekku gently. "Don't beat yourself up Snips. When I was your age, I threw things a lot bigger than apples."

"Is that why Obi-Wan doesn't have anything breakable in his apartment?"

"That, young one, is exactly why."

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for your incredible patience. I passed all of my final exams, and now that it's summer you'll get updates as fast as I can write them. The Padawans are at it again; I hope you like this latest chapter. Have a great day! **


	20. Getting Cleaned Up

**"Sorry I'm late, Master! I got held up!"**

Qui-Gon looked up from his work when he heard his apprentice enter their apartment. Checking the chrono, he confirmed that his apprentice was indeed late for curfew, by about ten minutes. Rolling his eyes, Qui-Gon smiled and walked into the main room.

"It's alright Obi-Wan, you're just a few minutes late. Howev-" Qui-Gon stopped short as he observed the sight before him.

Obi-Wan was moving around the living room, putting away his things, and leaving a trail of thick black dirt wherever he went. The boy himself was covered in the stuff, streaks of it staining his face and tunic, clumps of it in his hair. It looked like he had been buried alive. Noticing his Master's expression and silence, the padawan stopped in his tracks.

"Is something wrong, Master?" Qui-Gon shook his head, returning to the moment. "Well, Padawan, I don't mind that you were a little late, but I do want to know where you have been. And how did you get so dirty?"

Obi-Wan flushed, as if noticing the mess for the first time. "Oh, I'm so sorry Master. I didn't realize it was that bad. I'll clean it up as soon as possible, I promise."

"I'm sure you will, Obi-Wan, but you did not answer my question. Where have you been?"

Obi-Wan hung his head at his elder's stern tone. "Sorry Master. I was playing with the Initiates in the gardens and I lost track of time."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "Initiates? How old?"

"Three. I was helping Master Amico most of the afternoon. I'm sorry about the mess."

Qui-Gon smiled. "The mess, Obi-Wan, can be cleaned up. But I believe there is another matter to discuss first."

Obi-Wan looked up at his Master, anxiously waiting for what would come next.

"I believe a certain apprentice is in need of a bath."

**"Anakin, where are you? We're due at the banquet in ten minutes. We are not going to be late again. Anakin!" **

Obi-Wan Kenobi dashed through the apartment, searching high and low for his apprentice. _'It'll be fine, Master.' he said. 'I can be responsible.' He said. 'I'll be ready in time.' I can't believe I fell for that again. _

At that moment, a very ragged looking Anakin Skywalker emerged from his room, a wrench in one hand. "What's going on? Why's everybody yelling?"

Obi-Wan took one look at his apprentice and could feel his blood pressure rising a few notches. Anakin's tunics were torn and rumpled, his hair and braid as fuzzy as a womp rat, and his face was covered in grease.

"We have the banquet! The Senate banquet! The one I told you we were going to! The one you swore you'd be ready for! Ugh, come on!"

Obi-Wan wasted no time in dragging his protesting padawan to the fresher, wetting a cloth and beginning to scrub furiously. "I told you to be ready on time. If we are late, I'm taking away your workbench for a week."

Anakin grumbled through the harsh cleaning, trying to retwist his braid with one hand. Once Obi-Wan had scraped off the grease, he pushed the teen towards his room.

"Dress tunic and robe. Now. The transport is leaving shortly, and we're not going to be late. Not again. The Senate is depending on us for security."

Anakin stopped in the doorway, much to the frustration of his Master. "Wait, Senate banquet. So...Senator Amidala could be there. From Naboo?"

Obi-Wan sighed, but did not get a chance to reply. Anakin had already ran into his room, and slammed the door, racing to change clothes.

_Whatever gets him moving, I suppose. As long as we're not late. _

**Ahsoka, Rex, do you copy? We're moving out, the transport's waiting. Get back here! **

"Acknowledged General! We're on our way!"

Anakin paced back and forth anxiously, waiting for his padawan and her squad to return. In the distance, two figures were approaching fast, and Anakin's heart sank as he realized that the rest of the squad had not made it.

Captain Rex and Ahsoka dashed toward him and boarded the transport. With a call to the pilot, the transport took off, heading back to the cruiser, and Anakin turned his attention to his padawan.

Ahsoka looked awful. Her normally bright blue eyes were dull, unfocused. What shocked him most were her arms. Ahsoka's arms were coated in blood, human blood, from her fingertips up to her elbows. The blood was fresh, shining scarlet, and dripping onto the floor.

"Snips, what happened?"

Ahsoka shook slightly, in both body and voice, as she answered.

"Corkscrew got hit. Tried to save him. Tried to heal with the Force but I wasn't...wasn't...I wasn't quick enough."

Her voice was hoarse and broken. Anakin shook his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, ushering her to the back of the transport. He grabbed a washcloth from the fresher, and soaked it in water.

Taking her arm in a gentle grip, he ran the cloth down her arm, staining it red. She blinked, coming back to herself, and looked up at her Master, curiously.

"Master? You don't have to-"

Anakin shook his head, scrubbing her arm gently. "Don't have to, Snips. Want to. Let's get you cleaned up, and then let's go home." Ahsoka leaned into his touch, allowing the tears to flow down her cheeks.

"Thanks Master."

Anakin wrung the cloth out, pausing to drop a soft kiss on her forehead.

"It's alright Ahsoka. Don't mention it."

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for your reviews! I hope you like this latest chapter. I'm leaving for vacation on Friday, and I'll be gone for a few days, but I'll be sure to update once I get back home. Do you have anything you want to see? Something based on fan art or something completely AU? Let me know! Have a great day! **


	21. Run

**Obi-Wan ran. **

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He was desperate, every cell in his body was screaming, every neuron in his brain firing as he tried to will himself to go faster. There was nothing, nothing that would stop him from running.

The branches and brambles that sliced his arms to ribbons were the farthest thing in his mind. His lungs burned but he couldn't think about that. He couldn't think about anything except running. But something was wrong. He was slowing down. His body, sore from days of abuse and torture, was starting to give under the immense strain. He couldn't use the adrenaline pumping to keep his body working.

He had to run faster.

He needed to run faster.

If he didn't...

Well, he wouldn't die. But what awaited him was a fate far worse than death.

Obi-Wan slipped, his footing failing, and he slammed face first into the earth. A great roar rose up behind him, rattling his bones, and when Obi-Wan turned to look, his scream echoed through the jungle as he-

**Anakin ran. **

His body ached, his lungs burned, but he kept running. He had to make it, he had to run faster. She was depending on him. If he didn't reach her in time, she would die.

He was bleeding, the blood soaked through his tunic and splattered onto the sand, staining it as he sprinted towards his destination. He would die, he knew that. The wounds were too severe, too deep for him to be saved. He knew there was no hope, but that wasn't the point. The only thing that mattered was saving her. If he saved her, he could die in peace.

But he wouldn't.

He was slowing down, he couldn't run, couldn't breathe. Spots swam in front of his vision.

He went down, hard, collapsing against the ground. He felt himself slipping away, but he had to do something, anything.

As his final act, he lifted his head and-

**Ahsoka ran. **

_How can he do this? He can't do this. I can't run forever. _

She gasped for breath, stumbling blindly. She didn't know where to run, she didn't know what to do, she only knew that she must run. She couldn't stop, she couldn't pause to breathe and look around. There was nowhere to hide, no way to escape, all she could do was run.

He had been hunting her for days. She hadn't slept, hadn't eaten, hadn't thought of anything else but running. It was impossible to stop. She couldn't show weakness, not now, not when she had come so far. He was not going to catch her, not going to tear her apart like he did all the others. She was not going to give up. That wasn't what she'd been taught.

But she couldn't run forever.

She was strong, incredibly strong, stronger than she could have ever imagined.

But she wasn't strong enough.

_Enough running. I have to stand and fight. _

She turned around, bracing herself, and grabbing her saber.

As she ignited her weapon-

**Uh oh! The only thing worse than one cliffhanger is multiple cliffhangers. Super sorry, but I was feeling particularly evil, and instead of writing a super long chapter I decided to break it up into two. What do you think is happening to our padawans? I promise to update soon...or will I? Just kidding, I'll have the second part within the next day or two. Have a great day! **


	22. Run: Part 2

**When Obi-Wan ran:**

_A great roar rose up behind him, rattling his bones, and when Obi-Wan turned to look, his scream echoed through the jungle as he-_

gasped, his eyes flying open, looking around wildly. Fear rocked his body, wrapping around his lungs and squeezing the breath from him. Obi-Wan doubled over in his bed, hyperventilating, fighting for every breath. Qui-Gon burst through the door, saber in hand, looking for danger and finding none, save his padawan struggling to breathe.

The elder dropped his weapon and rushed to the boy's side. Huge hands rubbed circles on his back while a tendril of the Force reached out to the young mind.

_/Shh...Obi-Wan. I'm here. You're safe. It was just a dream, little one. You're safe. It's okay. Breathe easy, Obi-Wan. Everything's okay./ _

The boy's breathing slowed, steadied, and stormy blue eyes looked up at his mentor. Qui-Gon smiled, wiping sweat and tears from the young face. "Want to talk about it?"

Obi-Wan swallowed, moving into the Master's hold. "I...I was running. Something big was chasing me. I'm not sure what it was. But it was big. It wanted to hurt me. I was running. Trying to get to you, but...I didn't make it. I fell and then..." The small frame trembled, prompting Qui-Gon to tighten his hold.

"It's alright Obi-Wan. It was just a bad dream. I've got you now, nothing's going to hurt you."

Obi-Wan was a padawan. Not a Jedi yet. Not even fourteen yet. With that in mind, he voiced his next question.

"Promise?"

Qui-Gon smiled, wrapping his padawan up in the blankets, drawing him close to his chest.

"I promise." Qui-Gon whispered, rocking his padawan until he fell into a quiet, and dreamless sleep.

**When Anakin ran: **

_He felt himself slipping away, but he had to do something, anything. As his final act, he lifted his head and-_

"NO!" he screamed, scrambling, trying to find his lightsaber. Obi-Wan ran from the cockpit to the back of the shuttle, heart breaking at the look of complete terror on his apprentice's face. The young face was bathed in sweat, eyes red rimmed and unseeing. Obi-Wan crossed the distance between them in two strides and grabbed Anakin's shoulder tightly.

"Anakin. Look at me. Look. At. Me. Anakin." There was a flicker of recognition in the blue eyes, and Obi-Wan jumped for it. "It was a nightmare, Anakin. It wasn't real. Everything is okay, you're safe. Whatever happened, it wasn't real. Trust me, Anakin."

Anakin's voice was hoarse as he replied. "I do trust you, Master. I'm sorry. It was a bad one. One of the worst I've ever had."

Obi-Wan's hand slid off the strong shoulder, instead taking a seat on the sleep-couch. "What happened?"

Anakin swallowed. "I was running. I don't know where I was, it was just hot. I was hurt, injured by something, or shot, I don't know. But I kept thinking that I had to save her."

"Her?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin nodded. "Yeah, just her. I'm not sure who _she_ was, but I knew I had to save her. She was going to die. But I fell. I wasn't...strong enough."

Obi-Wan sighed, wrapping his arm around the tense shoulders. This wasn't the first nightmare Anakin had, and it certainly wasn't going to be the last. "Dreams pass in time. I know these are difficult for you Anakin. Everyone has burdens that they must bear, and I wish I could make this easier. Perhaps this is just one of your trials. But it's not real, none of that was real. You're here with me, on the ship. We're headed back home."

"Um, Master. Weren't you piloting the ship?"

Obi-Wan's eyes went wide as he dashed back toward the cockpit.

**When Ahsoka ran: **

_She turned around, bracing herself, and grabbing her saber. As she ignited her weapon-_

She screamed, eyes flying open, hands grabbing her saber as she tensed, searching high and low for danger. Her head and heart were both pounding, every sense on edge, the Force practically vibrating in her fingertips.

The soldiers that had been resting near her had jumped up when she screamed, pistols at the ready. But upon seeing her bared teeth and green glowing saber, they wisely decided to hold their empty hands up and pray Master Skywalker arrived soon.

Thankfully, he had also heard Ahsoka's scream and had bolted from the other side of the camp to find Rex attempting to calm his terrified apprentice down. Anakin smiled, giving the Captain a nod, approaching Ahsoka slowly.

"It's just me, Snips. It's okay. Put the saber down."

Ahsoka shook her head, coming back to her senses, dropping her saber like a poisonous snake. "Master! I'm so sorry, I just-"

She sat down hard, still shaken by her dreams, her blood still cold in her veins. Anakin recognized the signs at once and went to her side while the rest of the clones scattered. They knew better than to pry when they saw 'the look' on the General's face.

"What happened Ahsoka? How bad?"

She nodded, drawing her knees up to her chest. "Really bad. You were...well..you were-" Anakin's eyes narrowed, prompting her to continue. The words were stuck in her throat, she couldn't find the strength to tell him, but she did anyway.

"You were chasing me. I was in trouble, or you were, I don't know. But you were chasing me. And I tried to fight you, but you didn't look like you. You were...different. I don't know, it was just scary. More than scary. It was terrifying and I felt trapped and I couldn't breathe and-"

Her eyes widened and she struggled to breathe, reliving every second of the nightmare. Anakin shook his head, wrapping his arms around her. "Easy Ahsoka, it's alright. No one is going to hurt you, especially not me. I know it's scary and awful and you feel like there's no way out, but you are safe. I mean, mostly, we are in the middle of a war camp, preparing to go into battle with a bunch of soulless robots-"

Ahsoka giggled, curling into his tunic; he smiled, rubbing the top of her lekku gently.

"But you're safe. You've got Rex, and Obi-Wan and me. Trust me when I say that there is no way in Sith-hell I will ever hurt you. Do you understand?"

Ahsoka nodded, the dream nothing more than a whisp of memory, already beginning to fade into nothingness. She was going to be okay. Granted, she was a child growing up in the middle of a war-zone, relying on a star fighter from Tatooine and her own two hands to survive, but she would be okay.

She hoped.

**Author's Note: Okay, okay, so I know I used the cliche "it was all a dream" here. But that was the plan all along. You see, I really wanted to do a nightmare chapter, but I didn't want to make it a super long one. I also didn't want to half-ass the actual fear and nightmare in favor of the fluffy parental stuff which I love so much. This was the best way for me to balance the two. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and can forgive me for the cliff hangers. Love you guys! May the Force be with you! **


	23. If I Were A Betting Man

**Obi-Wan: The Underdog**

"Master? Is it time yet?"

Qui-Gon smiled, watching his excited apprentice bounce around their apartment. Today was the annual Running of the Equinoids, a race of specially trained animals from the planet Endor. Animals were trained on planets throughout the galaxy, and today they would be put to the test.

"Not yet, Obi-Wan, almost." Obi-Wan grinned, plopping down in front of the holo-net, ready to watch the "Race of the Year" as the announcers were calling it. The boy had been working hard for several weeks and had earned this break. Qui-Gon was equally excited, a lifetime fan of the sport.

"Who do you think will win Master?" Qui-Gon thought for a moment, stroking his beard absentmindedly.

"Well, if I were a betting man, I would go for the home favorite: Green Spirit. The three year old, from Endor."

Obi-Wan nodded his agreement. "He won both qualifiers. I think he'll be the one to beat."

"Ah, but I am not a betting man. I believe the Naboo champion: Thunderlight will win the day."

"But Master? He has awful odds, there's no way!"

Qui-Gon gave a knowing smile.

A short time later, Thunderlight was taking his place on the winner's platform, his rider holding the trophy in the air, singing for joy. Qui-Gon glanced down at his apprentice, mouth still hung open in shock. From the time they came out of the gate, Green Spirit never had a chance.

"A valuable lesson for you, my padawan. Never underestimate an opponent. And always believe in the Underdog."

**Anakin: A lesson in humility. **

"I can't believe you're letting me podrace, Master! Thank you so much!"

"I can't believe you made a perfect score on your Economics exam. You earned this reward, Anakin. Don't make me regret it." Obi-Wan replied sternly, straightening the goggles on his apprentice.

"I won't Master. Did you bet today?" Obi-Wan shook his head. "Betting is for fools who have nothing left to lose."

Anakin scoffed. "Well, if I were a betting man, I know who I would pick." Obi-Wan shook his head, watching his padawan climb into his pod with a swaggering step worthy of a cocky, experienced racer. He was good, there was no doubt about that. The question was: Would he be good enough today?

Later that evening, as Obi-Wan brought his padawan another ice-pack, he couldn't help but offer a jest.

"Perhaps we should work on humility in tonight's meditation, hmm? Or maybe about having patience and not making presumptions? Oh, I know, increased reflexes and awareness so that we don't crash into a garbage ship?"

Anakin groaned, working on nursing his multiple bumps and bruises. "Not funny Master."

"Just promise me you won't get into gambling, Anakin. It's not your best skill."

**Ahsoka: Hard to Miss**

Ahsoka ran through the battlefield, saber swinging, leaving broken droids in her wake. They were doing well, they had the droids in retreat, and were very close to overcoming the factory and shutting it down. But something was wrong. Anakin was nowhere to be seen.

"Down!"

The call rang out, and Ahsoka's dropped on instinct. She sensed rather than saw Captain Rex toss a bunker bomb over her, obliterating a large section of droids. She got to her feet a second later, rushing to aid the clones.

"Rex? You seen Skyguy?" She called out, trying to be heard over the roar of battle. The clone shook his head. "Haven't seen him. General Kenobi's less than a click from here, he might know. We'll be alright here Commander, go find him."

Ahsoka smiled, nodding her thanks to the Captain as she sprinted in the other direction.

Master Kenobi was doing well too, his army pushing the droids back in their sector.

"Master? Have you seen Anakin? He was supposed to take out the factory's com system, but I haven't heard from him in awhile. We need his signal in order to move forward!"

Obi-Wan shrugged, not missing a beat as he sliced through droids. "I haven't heard either. But if I were a betting man..."

A huge explosion rocked the west end of the factory, sending a red gold fireball high in the sky.

Obi-Wan grinned. "I think he's around there."

Ahsoka giggled, pushing forward once more as they continued their advance. In retrospect, she shouldn't have worried. Anakin was kind of hard to miss.

**Author's Note: Not what I originally planned on writing today, but if you're in America you probably heard about the racehorse American Pharoah winning the Triple Crown at the Belmont in New York. I was so inspired, I had to write a chapter. I hope you enjoy! **


	24. Poorly Padawans

**Obi-Wan: Reality Check**

Obi-Wan shifted in bed, wincing as pain shot through his head and down his spine, vibrating in his right arm. His eyelids fluttered and he forced them open to blinding white lights. He groaned, and Qui-Gon's face suddenly appeared above him.

"Name and rank." he said sternly. Obi-Wan felt like he raised an eyebrow, though he couldn't be sure, his face was still numb.

"Name and rank." Qui-Gon repeated. Obi-Wan swallowed, and with great effort rasped: "Obi-Wan Kenobi. Jedi Padawan."

"Age?"

Not bothering to argue this time, Obi-Wan answered. "14. Master, what-"

'Hush. Do you know where you are?"

"Jedi Temple, Courasant. The Healer Building, I think."

Qui-Gon smiled, and returned to his seat beside the boy's bed. "Good. I had feared the worst."

"Master, what happened?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to sit up and failing miserably. Qui-Gon slid an arm behind his apprentice's shoulders, allowing him to sit up and look his teacher in the eye.

"You fell from the high beams during training. You broke you arm, and have a concussion. I'm afraid you're going to be stuck here for a few days." Obi-Wan frowned, hanging his head in embarrassment. Of course, he had fallen. _Why am I always so clumsy? Why can't I do anything right?_

"You can do many things right, Padawan. Do not be embarrassed that you fell. It was an accident. You will heal, and life will go on."

Obi-Wan shook his head, still refusing to look up, his shame tripling once he realized his shields were down. "I'm really sorry Master. I don't mean to be such a burden."

One huge hand tucked under the boy's chin, lifting his face to meet his Master's. Qui-Gon's blue eyes were dark and sad.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. You are not, never have been, a burden. Not to me. You are my Padawan, my student, and my joy. Perhaps your mind needs healing as well as your body. Have you felt like this often?"

Obi-Wan nodded, not wanting to lie to his Master. Qui-Gon's face fell even further, and he embraced his student. Tears fell, from both sets of eyes.

"Never again Obi-Wan. I promise you, you will never have to feel that way again."

Obi-Wan clutched tighter to his Master, ignoring the pain in his still healing arm. "Thank you, Master."

**Anakin: Fever Dream**

A drop of ice water fell onto his face, and he shivered. Anakin wanted to reach his hand up and brush the water away, but his hand wouldn't move. It was heavy and bloated, a dead weight at the end of his arm.

More drops followed, hitting his forehead, his cheeks, rolling off his face and down his neck. He groaned, shifting in his bed. A voice above him spoke.

"Easy, Anakin. I know it's cold."

Anakin stirred, he knew that voice. Obi-Wan. Now he knew, something was wrong. There was only one reason Obi-Wan would sound like that.

"Am I sick?" He said. At least, that's what he thought he said. Instead, it came out like "-ermI zick?"

Obi-Wan grinned, continuing his gentle care. He wiped Anakin's bare arms and legs down with the cold cloth.

"I would say so. Your fever spiked at 101.3. You were hallucinating, asking for your mom and me. I know you don't like the Healers, Ani, but I had little choice. It's coming down, but Master Guaritore said this might help."

Normally Anakin would have protested and fought, but he was simply too weak. Perhaps it was the drugs, or the heat still pressing down upon him, but he didn't care. He was with Obi-Wan. So it was okay.

"zokay astar. rustu." Which Obi-Wan roughly translated to mean "Okay Master. I trust you."

Obi-Wan smiled, placing a hand on his apprentice's head, sending healing energy toward the exhausted body. "Thanks Ani. Sleep now, I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Den tum zuse?"

Obi-Wan laughed, lightly. "Yes, Ani. Then you can have some juice."

**Ahsoka: Strength**

Ahsoka jolted awake, chest heaving, eyes flickering around, desperate for answers. Hands grabbed her arms, and she fought on instinct, but they pinned her back. Rex, his familiar blue eyes soft and light, appeared in front of her. "Easy little 'un. Your Master'll be here soon. You got hurt bad, so just relax, and he'll be here in a minute."

Anakin ran into the room, a smile breaking out across his face. The clone nodded once and left the pair to their privacy; Anakin grabbed a seat on the edge of the bed, carefully avoiding the tubes and machines she was hooked to.

"Snips, it's alright. The crash was really bad, but Doc says you're gonna be okay. How do you feel?"

Ahsoka's headtails darkened in embarrassment. She hated showing weakness, especially in front of her Master. Anakin didn't miss it, or the look on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong? It's okay, you're going to be fine."

"I don't need to be coddled." She mumbled. The elder Jedi did a double take. "What?"

"I'm a Jedi. Not a child. I don't need to be treated like one."

Anakin's eyes narrowed. "Snips, you were pulled out of a burning hunk of metal, way too close to death for my taste. You hadn't eaten all day, hadn't slept in Force knows how long, and I know for a fact that you're terrified of being in the medbay."

Ahsoka lowered her eyes, her headtails turning even darker, tears brimming.

"Ahsoka, you're still just a kid. A Learner, and that means it's my job to take care of you. It's okay to need that once in a while. Everyone needs someone to take care of them, to be their strength when they have none left. You're a Jedi, that doesn't change when you need me."

Ahsoka looked up, a weight releasing into the Force as her tears began to fall. She couldn't speak, instead reaching out to her Master's mind.

_/Kind of scared Master. Everything hurts./ _

Anakin didn't hesitate to wrap the young girl in an embrace, wrapping them both in a healing cloud of peace.

_/It's okay little one. You never have to be strong for me./ _

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, this is so sweet I got cavities while writing it. Sometimes you need some sugary, fluffy, sappy stuff. Sorry for the slow update, but I really wanted to take my time on this one. May the Force be with you! **


	25. Meditation

**Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Unity**

Qui-Gon was strong in the Living Force, and always wanted to meditate in the Temple gardens. "Listen to the Force, Obi-Wan." He would say. "It is the thread that connects us all, from the largest beast to the smallest bug. Within it's grasp, we are all one."

And so, the pair would sneak off to their favorite spot, secluded deep within one of the Temple gardens. The flowers were bright with color and their fragrant scents soaked into the air. The dirt beneath was rich and fertile, supple enough to support the large Armare tree that had been planted long ago.

It was in front of this tree that Qui-Gon would sit, leaning against it's rough bark. Obi-Wan sat in front of him, resting his hands on his knees, looking out to the Courasant skyline. Behind him, Qui-Gon would sigh, and place his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders. With a breath, both of them would close their eyes and sink deep into trance.

Old became new, past became future, as the two spirits wove together. Their bond strengthened through physical and mental touch as they joined together and sought peace through their connection.

Apart, they both would have destroyed themselves. The pain and the struggle they had been through would have eaten at them from the inside until they exploded like a dying star. But together, as a team, they had survived. Through their union, as Master and Padawan, they overcame all odds. And that was all the peace they needed.

**Obi-Wan and Anakin: Release **

It was no secret that Anakin had difficulties with control, with his emotions. Jedi were taught to suppress, to ignore, to release their emotions from infancy. But Anakin was different. He was compassionate, caring, empathetic, feelings his mother encouraged. the older he got, the harder it became for him to control these emotions, and others.

He couldn't control his anger over his mother's slavery, of the injustices he witness throughout the galaxy. He couldn't suppress his frustration when he couldn't master something his age-mates learned years ago.

Obi-Wan tried to help his padawan, but quotes from the code could only go so far. As was so often the case, Anakin knew the answer could only come from the Force. He would mediate with his Master side by side, as they did everything. It was only there Anakin could get his much needed release.

Obi-Wan too.

No one had ever said being a Jedi was easy. But some days Obi-Wan felt like he would break under the pressure. Between teaching the most headstrong padawan in the galaxy and more missions than he had ever had in his life; the pressure could be immense at times.

But for a brief time, they were both allowed to feel. Anakin could feel his anger, his frustration, his guilt and strain. Obi-Wan could feel his stress, his anxiety that threatened to send him over the edge. They both could feel.

And then release.

And return to their duties as serene, still-faced, Jedi.

**Anakin and Ahsoka: Escape **

"Rex, hold down the fort."

When Anakin said this, Rex understood completely. He didn't say it often, but when he did it roughly meant: "Unless someone's dying, don't bother me. Even if someone's dying, make sure they are actually dying before finding me."

Then Anakin would pull Ahsoka away from whatever book she was reading, or the Sabbac game with the clones she was cheating at, and drag her to their quarters. They would sit in the middle of the floor facing each other. Anakin would hold out his hands, inviting Ahsoka to take them. When she did, they would close their eyes, and breathe.

Just breathe.

Through their bond, they could sync their breathing, even their heartbeats. Sure, they could dip into the Force at once if they wanted to, but for a while, they would be content to breathe.

Ahsoka was nearly as powerful with the Living Force as Qui-Gon had been. Though Anakin would guide her, she would always pull him there, pull him away from the cold, mechanical environment of the cruiser, imagining the living, the breathing, the warmth and rough edges the life of a soldier rarely allowed.

And it couldn't last. They both knew that. Sometimes, they wouldn't be able to return to the Temple for months at a time. But for a little while, as often as they could spare, they could escape.

Escape the war, escape the noise, not have to do anything. They could just be. Be, exist, live, together, without fear of the next moment. They didn't have to worry, if only for a moment.

And sometimes all that kept the team going was the knowledge that they could have that time together. Time to just be.

**Author's Note: So yeah, this one is kind of weird, but I do as the Muse bids. After a long time with writer's block, I felt this was an idea worth exploring. Hope you enjoy, I appreciate all of your views and reviews and kind words. And, as always: May the Force be with you! **


	26. Boiling Over

**"Have you seen Master Jinn?" **

The whispers drifted through the ornate halls, trailing in the wake of the large Jedi Master. Clusters of Padawans and Knights drew closer together as he thundered past, a stern expression on his face. The Force that swirled around him never touched the Dark Side, but it was clear that something was very wrong.

"I wonder what's wrong."

"You didn't hear? Obi-Wan wasn't in class today."

"So? He's so clumsy, he probably got hurt again."

"That's not what I heard..."

The group gasped, watching the Master turn the corner, heading towards the living quarters. The young ones shared a look, not needing the Force to know what they were all thinking. _Someone's in trouble..._

Indeed, when Qui-Gon walked into quarters and found Obi-Wan meditating on the couch and **not** in his Philosophy class, his calm Jedi mask fell away to reveal something much more frightening. Now, Qui-Gon never raised his voice to his apprentice. Instead, his voice became soft, with a steel edge.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The teen opened one eye. "Yes, Master?"

"Is there a reason you did not attend your classes today?" Obi-Wan closed his eyes again and shrugged.

That did it.

Qui-Gon stormed over to his apprentice, grabbed his hand and yanked him off the couch, ignoring his yelp of protest.

"Now that I have your full attention, I will ask you again: "Why were you not in class today?"

To his credit, Obi-Wan did not flinch as he looked his imposing Master in the eye. "I just didn't. I'll make it up tomorrow. Why do you care?"

Qui-Gon shook his head, confused as to what had happened to his normally respectful and obedient padawan. Unfortunately, the bond was so shielded he would need a crowbar to get through.

"I care because I am your Master. It is my responsibility to ensure your education. Ignoring this is a sign of disrespect, not only to the Order and your teachers, but to me. As your Master, your behavior reflects poorly on my teachings."

"BUT YOU DON'T EVEN WANT ME!"

**"Kenobi, Skywalker, you are dismissed. "**

Mace Windu's words were wasted. Anakin had fled the chamber already, his frustrated Master chasing after him. The pair had just returned from a disaster of a mission. Everything that could have gone wrong did, and the Council was far from being understanding. Anakin had not taken it well.

Obi-Wan came up behind him and grabbed his elbow with one hand. "You need to control your temper, my _young_ apprentice." The almost sixteen year old scowled at the term and jerked out of his grasp.

"They're impossible. That mission was an absolute nightmare, and they don't even have the decency to apologize! It was their faulty intelligence that sent us on that wild bantha chase in the first place!"

Obi-Wan sighed, silently agreeing with his apprentice. But despite the failings of the mission, Anakin's behavior had been unacceptable.

"That may be so, but you still refused to behave during the meeting. You will never become a Jedi Knight if you show such disrespect to the Council. I will not tolerate such insolence again, Padawan. Is that understood?"

Anakin's frown deepened as they walked into their quarters, his heavy brows knitted together. Obi-Wan sighed. _Teenagers are the same whether they're Jedi or not. _

"Anakin, you must work on your self-control. The Council will continue to be strict with you, to hold you to such a high standard. There are many in the Order who believe you to be the Chosen One."

"WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE THE CHOSEN ONE!"

**"Ahsoka, my decision is final. You are not going on this mission. It's far too dangerous." **

Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest, not at all intimidated, despite Anakin towering over her.

"Why not? It's just another supply run. I don't even know why you're going!"

Anakin sighed. "It's **not** just another supply run. The supply run is a cover for the actual mission, which **you ** don't get to know about because **you** are not going. Get it?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "Master, that's not fair. I've been training really hard, why can't I handle it?"

"You just can't, Ahsoka. I am your Master, and I am allowed to pick and choose the missions you are assigned to. I have decided that you cannot handle this mission due to the risk and importance of the mission."

If anything would have set Ahsoka off, this was it.

"What does that matter? We've always found a way to succeed on a mission, it shouldn't matter how important it is. And I know I'll be okay, I can protect myself."

_If I live through this, I am never taking another padawan. Ever. And I'm buying Obi-Wan a planet. _

"You can't be sure about that. And it wasn't all my choice. The Council and I do not believe you are capable enough."

"WHY DON'T YOU TRUST ME?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Uh oh. Someone's in trouble. I wonder how they are going to get out of this one. Hope you enjoy and may the Force be with you! **


	27. Cooling Off

**"BUT YOU DON'T EVEN WANT ME!" **

Obi-Wan's shout echoed through the quarters. The boy hung his head, arms wrapped around his middle, almost like he was collapsing in on himself. He trembled as he stood there in the silence, waiting. Waiting to be kicked out, dismissed, yelled at, anything but this suffocating silence. Fat, hot tears ran down his cheeks before he could stop them. Face flushing with shame, Obi-Wan raised his hand to wipe them away.

And was caught. Qui-Gon's hand snatched his wrist, and pressed it close to his chest. The elder Jedi wrapped his arms around the young boy, holding him tight. At first, Obi-Wan was stiff and unyielding, but he soon melted against his mentor. They held onto each other, both allowing tears to fall. After a few moments, Qui-Gon gripped both of his padawan's hands and knelt to his height.

"My sweet, sweet, Obi-Wan. Why in the universe would you think that?"

Obi-Wan's shields were shattered, so Qui-Gon could have easily probed his mind, but he wanted to hear it for himself.

"I-I heard s-some of-f the Mas-s-sters t-talking." He swallowed, steadying his voice. "They think I'm a pity case. That you just took me because I had already been sent to the AgriCorps and I would never amount to anything anyway." His voice cracked and he hung his head once more, tears streaming freely.

Qui-Gon fought to keep his anger in check. He was used to the whispers, the rumors that swirled around the temple regarding his _unorthodox_ teaching methods. After years of practice, he was able to ignore them. But to speak of a child in such a way, it made him shudder.

"Obi-Wan, you must understand this. I was not ready to take you on as an apprentice while you were here at the Temple. I was not ready, and could have hurt you greatly. But it is the will of the Force that we are together as Master and Apprentice. We are here together, now, in this moment. The past is behind us, the future is too far ahead. Today is the day we must face. And today, you were supposed to be in class."

Obi-Wan blushed. "I'm sorry Master. I just didn't want to be stared at. I should have talked to you."

Qui-Gon nodded. "That is true, but I understand why you did not. I'm sorry that I was not more aware of your feelings."

"I'm sorry for yelling and not controlling my temper. I'll be sure to make up my work during class tomorrow." Obi-Wan replied, allowing his shields to reform and his composure to return.

"Well no. You won't. Tomorrow, you and I are going to track down those Jedi who were making these accusations, and _I _am going to set them straight. Is that clear?"

Obi-Wan grinned. "Crystal, Master. Thank you so so much." With that, he wrapped his arms around his Master and gave thanks for the will of the Force.

**"WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE THE CHOSEN ONE!" **

Despite his Jedi composure, Obi-Wan jumped upon hearing this revelation. This had been bottled up for far too long. Reprimanding his apprentice would do Anakin no good. With a wordless nod, Obi-Wan allowed his apprentice to continue.

"They're always on me, all the time! They want me to be better than everyone else, but they've been here since they were born. They know nothing else. Why do I have to be the "Chosen One"? I can't be perfect all the time. Why do I have to meet their standards to be some perfect padawan?"

Anakin sat down hard, drawing his knees into his chest. His frustration and exhaustion rolled off of him in waves as he released to the Force. Obi-Wan smiled faintly. Even under immense pressure and strain, his padawan was still trying to follow his teachings.

Obi-Wan crossed the distance between them and sat next to his padawan. "I understand Padawn."

Obi-Wan didn't have to look at his student; he could practically hear his apprentice's eyes roll. He sighed. _Mkay, new angle. _

"Do you remember Master Qui-Gon?" Anakin lifted his head, and looked over at his Master. "Of course."

"When I was his apprentice, everyone thought I should be the best too. He was powerful, strong, could outwit the Council like no one else. So people expected a lot out of me too. But you have to ignore them. There's only one person who can set your standards."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Besides you?" Obi-Wan laughed and nudged him lightly. "That's true, I have fairly high standards for you, one that you've always met or worked to meet. But _you_ ,my stubborn padawan, are the only person who can set your standards. And they can be as high or as low as you want."

"So...you're saying I _shouldn't _listen to the Council?"

Obi-Wan smiled again. "Listen to them? Probably a good idea. Drive yourself crazy trying to be their "perfect chosen one"? Absolutely not. You're still a kid, Ani. No need to hurry so much."

Anakin leaned against his Master and sniffed. "I guess you're right. Did Master Qui-Gon _really _argue with the Council?"

Obi-Wan grinned, pulling his apprentice closer. "Well, I can think of a couple times..."

**"WHY DON'T YOU TRUST ME?"**

**"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" **

Silence fell in their quarters, hot and heavy. The tension wrapped around both of them, squeezing them until they felt they would burst. Silence was suffocating, like the moment after a battle, when all the noise left and all you could think about was the men lying dead around you. They both had to say something, anything. So they both tried to speak:

"Imthings beeot thyining tome worcesi Mortior!"

Both of them laughed at the ridiculousness of what they had just said. Once she caught her breath, Ahsoka made a 'you first' gesture.

"Nothing's been the same since Mortis. After you...got hurt...everything just got way too real. I know we're at war, but you were so still. It was like one of my nightmares, made real. And don't give me that none of that Code attachment nonsense. I don't care. I just couldn't stand seeing you like that. And the more I thought about it, the more I want to protect you. And this mission really is dangerous, I just don't want you to get hurt." Anakin sighed, hanging his head.

But this was their way. They were a team, they never hid things from each other. After a moment of letting that sit between them. Ahsoka said her piece.

"I'm not trying to worry you. Master, I know you want to protect me. That's your job, and you're really good on. What happened on Mortis was bigger than anything we had ever faced before, none of us were ready. It was a mistake. But you're the one who brought me back! Even when I...got hurt...you still protected me. That has to count for something, right? And I know this mission is a big risk, but I'll never grow unless I push myself and test my limits. I won't be alone, I'll have you to help me out." She paused for a moment.

"And like it or not Master, I'm not a little kid anymore. I'll be a Senior Padawan in another year or two and then I'll be sent on solo missions and sooner or later I'll take the Trials. You won't be able to protect me forever, but you can protect me now _while _letting me test my limits. Fair trade?"

Anakin swallowed, and sat down on the couch. He held out a hand and she sat next to him. They sat there for a long time, holding onto each other, not bothered by the silence anymore.

"I know I can't protect you forever. I just wish I could."

"I don't want to worry you, but I do want to improve myself."

"I understand. I know I need to work on being overprotective but you're still a padawan, Snips. You've still got a lot to learn before you're a Senior Padawan, much less a Knight."

Ahsoka nodded and they sat for another few moments.

"Snips?"

"Yeah Skyguy?"

"You're still not going on the mission."

Ahsoka laughed and nodded. "Alright Master. Just don't have too much fun without me."

Anakin rubbed the top of her lekku gently. "You got it, Snips."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ugh, I know, I'm as slow as molasses when it comes to updating these days. I'm just super busy right now, I'll be back in school within a month. The Muse has not been singing and I have writer's block like you would not believe. Oh well, I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. Have a great day and may the Force be with you!**


	28. Waking Up in the Medbay

**Qui-Gon woke to a ****_squish._**

He blinked his eyes open, finding them dry. The room was dark and cool, but sweat still clung to his skin, sticking him to the sheets beneath, pooling in the nape of his neck, trapped by his tangled hair. He opened his mouth to speak, but it was as dry and parched as his eyes.

_Squishhhh_

He blinked again, and his faithful apprentice appeared above him, damp cloth in hand. "It's okay, Master. We're safe now."

Despite not being able to speak, Qui-Gon reached out through their bond.

_/What happened? Where are we?/ _

Obi-Wan's voice was soft as he poured water from a pitcher into a cup. "Back home. Master Windu rescued us from Teth after you got sick. Healers said it's a type of Jungle Fever, carried by the insects. Your fever was pretty high, but the Healers said you'll be okay in a few days. How are you feeling?"

_/I've been better. Been worse too. Are you alright?/ _

Obi-Wan shrugged, rolling up one of his sleeves, revealing his arm wrapped with gauze.

_/What happened?/_

"It was my fault. I was trying to start a fire before night fall, but I just ended up burning myself. I'll be fine, though, I'm worried about you."

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes while he scanned his padawan, confirming that his injury was indeed minor. Obi-Wan nudged him back through the Force, feeling his prescense intrude. "Are you thirsty?" Qui-Gon nodded, eager to relieve his dry and aching throat.

Obi-Wan smiled and tucked his hand under his Master's head. Lifting it, he pressed the cup to his teacher's lips. Qui-Gon drank deeply and drained the glass. Obi-Wan set the cup down and lowered his Master back to the mattress.

Qui-Gon smiled gratefully as he closed his eyes, drawing the peace of the Force to him.

_Squishh. _

Qui-Gon opened one eye, lazily, watching Obi-Wan wring out a cloth and place it on his Master's brow.

"Better?"

Qui-Gon grinned. _/Much better. Thank you, Obi-Wan./ _

"Think nothing of it, Master."

**Obi-Wan woke to a thud. **

A deep, resounding thud that echoed through the room, immediately followed by a soft cry. He blinked and propped himself up on his elbows, looking for the source of the strange sound. It didn't take long to locate it.

Anakin was standing near the corner of a room. Of a sudden, he reared back and slammed his fist into the wall. He sucked in a breath through his teeth, fighting through the pain. He shook his head again, and let another punch fly, this time with his left hand.

"Ani..." he called, weakly. Anakin's head whipped around, his blue eyes stormy, but a smile on his face. "Master! You're awake!" Still smiling, he bounded over and took a seat next to his teacher's bed. Relief flooded their bond, waves of it cascading from either side. "Do you remember what happened?"

Obi-Wan paused, glancing around the room, confirming that they were indeed back at the Temple, in the medcenter.

"I take it our distress signal was received?"

Anakin giggled. "R2 managed to get through, and we were rescued within the planetary rotation. The Healer said you'd be fine, Master. They already removed the bone knitters from your leg and your burns are mostly healed. They've taken us off active duty for the next few weeks, though, so you can fully heal."

_A welcome break. _Obi-Wan thought, careful to keep his shields in place. _But I am not the only one who needs to heal. _

Obi-Wan held out his hand, asking for Anakin's. The boy's face fell, as he reluctantly placed his hand in his teacher's. The knuckles were scraped raw, and bloody. They had to hurt, yet Anakin showed no sign of pain. Obi-Wan looked up at his charge expectantly. "Well, what happened here? I don't think mindful meditation caused this, hmm?"

Anakin shook his head. "I'm sorry Master. I know it wasn't Jedi-like. I was just upset. But you're awake now, so everything's okay."

Now, Obi-Wan understood. The guilt that was weighing down his apprentice was finally revealed.

"Ani, it's not your fault that we crashed."

"But I was piloting the ship!"

"-when we got hit by a meteor. That, my very young apprentice, is not your fault. You have no control over the astral bodies of space. It was an accident, Ani, nothing more."

Anakin frowned, unwilling to accept mere fate as the cause of his Master's condition.

"But I was supposed to protect you!"

Obi-Wan nodded. "A Master and Padawan protect each other. And you did, Anakin. When we crashed and I was knocked out, it was **you** who kept a level head and got us rescued. You did exactly what you were supposed to do. And I'm very glad you did."

Anakin sighed, but the more he considered it, the more he had to agree. More relief flooded the bond, washing away any trace of guilt or worry. Obi-Wan smiled, releasing his apprentice's hand.

"Now go get cleaned up, and bring back your datapad. If we're going to be at the Temple for a while, we should probably discuss your class schedule."

Anakin sighed and sulked out of the room, one last thought floating through their bond.

_/Why couldn't he have slept a little longer?/_

**Anakin woke to a snore. **

At first, he wasn't sure if someone was snoring. It sounded more like a drunken hutt and a sick bantha had a child and whatever that _thing_ was had a snoring problem. The noise was loud and thick, almost guttural. After a few minutes, Anakin's semi-conscious patience had worn out. He was trying to sleep for Force's sake, something he had not gotten enough of since the beginning of the war, and since the intruder in his room obviously had no trouble sleeping whatsoever, they wouldn't mind being asked to go somewhere else.

Anakin opened his eyes blearily, looking around the room, searching for the source of the sound. His vision finally cleared, and he discovered he was going to have to deal with the sound, at least for a little while.

Ahsoka was curled up in a hospital chair next to his bed, one hand reaching out to grasp his own. She had abandoned her boots and service belt on the floor, allowing her as much space as was possible to sleep. And snore, apparently.

But despite the alien sounds coming from his apprentice's mouth, Anakin had to admit she looked peaceful, more than she had been in a long time. As she curled up into an even tighter ball, he also realized that she looked a lot younger than fifteen.

"She hasn't moved in days."

The new voice broke Anakin out of his musings and he looked up to find his Master standing in the doorway. Obi-Wan smiled and joined Ahsoka at his bedside.

"She's been lurking around the medcenter since you landed, but once you came out of the bacta tanks she hasn't left that chair. I've brought her some food and tried to get her to go back to your quarters but she wasn't having any of it. I think you really worried her this time."

Anakin smirked. "She'll forgive me. She always does."

"I hope so, for your sake. I finally just gave her a sleep suggestion; she didn't even have strength left to fight it. I think you both needed the rest."

Anakin nodded, watching as his former Master tucked a cloak around the young girl, who gripped it tight and snuggled into the familiar scent. "Thank you for taking care of her."

Obi-Wan smiled, drifting back to the doorway as he spoke. "Let's just say I'm returning the favor. I can remember a few nights in the med center as well. Good night, Anakin."

Alone again, Anakin reached out and stroked the curves of her lekku gently.

"Good night, Snips. I'll see you in the morning."

Ahsoka simply answered with another long, drawn out _snore..._

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for your patience, my wi-fi is currently busted so I've been writing this one using whatever hotspots I can find, so this one took a little longer than usual. I hope to get my connection up and running soon so I can get more chapters posted. I am going to take a two week hiatus in the near future, but I will let you know before I do. I'm going to be traveling and camping and rock climbing so I won't have a lot of time to write. Before that, though, I will be sure to post a bunch of new chapters to read while I'm gone. I hope you like this latest chapter. Have a great day, and may the Force be with you. **


	29. Movie Night

**Rated G for Goodnight**

"What are we going to meditate on tonight, Master?" Obi-Wan asked, cleaning the last of the dinner dishes and putting them away. Qui-Gon grinned as he wiped down the table. "Well, I was thinking, Obi-Wan."

The young boy stopped and turned, devoting his full attention to his mentor. A change in routine was always cause for curiosity.

Qui-Gon attempted to look innocent and nonchalant as he continued. "Well, I was thinking. I know how much you _love_ to meditate Obi-Wan, and I hate to take that from you, but I was thinking about taking a break for tonight, maybe, watching a movie?"

There was a split second of silence; Qui-Gon could feel the boy's surprise and uncertainty through the bond. Once he confirmed that what his Master was telling the truth, a wide grin broke out on his face and he cheered!

His padawan became a whirlwind around the kitchen, talking so fast Qui-Gon only caught a few words, "thank you" being one of them. With one hand, he reached out and caught his student mid-celebration. "Alright, Obi-Wan, calm down. Go put on something comfortable and look through the holo-vids. I'll let you pick tonight. I'll be there in a moment."

Obi-Wan nodded once, and then left in a blur. Qui-Gon shook his head, still smiling, and began preparing snacks: a crucial part of any movie night.

When Qui-Gon arrived in their living area, a bowl of popcorn floating behind him, Obi-Wan was already bouncing on the couch, using the Force to toss the remote up and down. Upon seeing his Master, he immediately settled, and allowed his Master to scoot in beside him. Qui-Gon reluctantly surrendered the bowl of popcorn, knowing full well he may never see it again, instead indulging in a mug of his favorite tea.

Obi-Wan started the holo-vid and sunk back into the cushions. Qui-Gon smiled as the opening credits began; of course Obi-Wan had picked this one. It was his favorite movie, a mystery, with an ending that changed each time you watched it. Unlike Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan had yet to discover all of the endings, and was always eager to take another shot at solving the puzzle.

Unfortunately, the hard training of the day won out, in the end. By the time the end credits were rolling, Obi-Wan was fast asleep, one hand clutching his Master's cloak that had been draped over him. Qui-Gon sighed and looked around their apartment: pillows and blankets lying everywhere, dotted with spilled popcorn kernels, the bowl upturned somewhere. A mess? Yes. One that could wait until morning? Absolutely.

Being a Master was no easy feat, he reflected, thinking back on the busy day, and remembering the one ahead. But this, this was nice. Not worrying, not learning, not even being a Jedi. Just being. For a little while.

Casting one last look at his charge, Qui-Gon yawned and curled up himself, flicking the light off with one hand.

_/Goodnight, Obi-Wan./_

Through the haze of sleep, Qui-Gon could have sworn he felt one last thought.

_/Goodnight, Master./_

**Rated M for Mortified Master**

"Master, can we watch a movie tonight?"

The request was simple, innocent, fueled by exhaustion and desire for a break. Obi-Wan looked up from his reports, and considered his young padawan.

"All your homework done?"

Anakin nodded earnestly. Obi-Wan probed the bond, unnecessarily, but he was delighted to find honesty behind his padawan's answer. Obi-Wan looked at his reports a moment longer before deciding to abandon it all. The reports could wait for one night. Perhaps a night watching movies with his apprentice would be a welcome break from their routine. Obi-Wan smiled, watching Anakin scramble to claim a space on the couch. _A movie night. Nice and peaceful. _

In retrospect, he really should have known better. For whatever reason, Anakin and peace did not go well together. Even something simple as a movie night could become chaotic, not to mention awkward.

It had started innocently enough. Most of the holo-vids Obi-Wan owned were outdated, so they decided to scroll through the channels on the holo-net, to find something good.

After a dozen or so channels, Anakin started to fidget, his impatience beginning to show. Suddenly, a movie popped up on the holo-net, one that made Anakin's twelve year old eyes pop out of his head.

Obi-Wan paled, watching as a very..._gifted_...Twi'lek danced around on screen. Among other things. Frantic, he reached for the remote, trying to change the channel.

It was at that moment that the power cells in the remote died. The channel could not be changed. Obi-Wan practically tripped over himself as he tried to turn off and then unplug the holo-net. Nothing was working, the sounds from the movie were getting louder and more...intense. Anakin just stared, wide eyed, not daring to look away from the screen.

In a panic, Obi-Wan ignited his saber and plunged it through the screen, taking out the whole system, not stopping until the entire appliance was one smoldering mess.

The young Knight collapsed to the floor, breathing hard, and put his head in his hands. The crisis had apparently been averted, or at least until...

"Master?"

_Oh no. Oh please no. _

"Can I ask you a question?"

_Oh dear._

**Rated R for R2's Revenge**

"Hey, Snips, have you seen R2?"

Ahsoka looked up from her data-pad and looked around their small Cruiser quarters. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him in a while. I wonder where he could be. It's not like droids have to-do lists."

Anakin smirked. "Well, R2 is no ordinary droid. Let's pull up his tracking system, see where he got to."

Ahsoka bounded over to look over her master's shoulder as he scanned for the small droid. "Hmm. That's odd. He's in the barracks."

Ahsoka raised an eye-marking curiously. "The barracks? What would he be doing there? The clones are just having a movie night; that's what Rex told me."

Anakin's face paled as he turned towards his apprentice. "A movie night?" Ahsoka nodded, more confused than ever. Anakin swallowed and bolted from the room, Ahsoka right on his heels.

When they reached the clone barracks, Ahsoka realized exactly why they needed to keep track of R2. Much to her dismay, R2 knew he had a camera. And he liked to use it. A lot.

On a large blank wall, R2 was projecting a video of a fresher door, horrid screeching sounds coming from within. The door slid open to reveal Ahsoka (fully dressed) with a towel wrapped around her lekku. She was also singing at the top of her lungs; a skill _clearly_ not taught at the Temple.

"Oh, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want!" the video Ahsoka sang, to the roar of laughter of the clones, who hadn't yet realized their commanding officer's presence.

Ahsoka's mouth hung open, Anakin tried to stifle his laughter, and R2 switched to another video.

This one was of a kitchen, that looked like the Temple, and music was blasting in the background. Suddenly, Anakin walked into frame, hips swinging to the song as he stirred a pot of something that was producing a thick smoke.

"What's burning?" Ahsoka's voice could be heard from off screen.

"It's not burnt!" Anakin yelled back. "It's just another stop on the way to Flavor town!"

The clones were in hysterics, watching as the contents of the pot burst into flames and Anakin was trying frantically to put it out before the video ended. Rex, in particular, was applauding when he suddenly noticed a stone faced pair of Jedi.

"Atten-TION!" He cried, and the clones snapped to alertness, faces an equal shade of pale. Anakin nodded to Ahsoka, who went over to R2 and whispered something to the little astromech. R2 beeped in reply and started projecting a new video.

In this one, Captain Rex was standing alone in a shuttle, a piece of pipe in one hand. He whirled around to face an imaginary enemy, and began aggressively "fighting" it with his imaginary lightsaber, making the 'whoosh' noises as he did so.

The rest of the 501st turned to their Captain, and tried to hold it together. Which they did.

For about five seconds.

Suddenly, clones and Jedi alike were gasping for breath, laughing at each other, laughing at themselves, just laughing because they could. Even R2 whirred happily, enjoying a scene that even a droid knew was a rare thing indeed.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm not sure what hole this idea crawled out of, but when the Muse sings, I listen. I know this is kind of weird, so different from the typical serious Jedi narratives, but they _are_ people, and they are probably just as silly as we are at times. Anyway, I hope you like it. May the Force be with you! **


	30. Happy Hour

**Hello! I know, where have I been, it's been forever since this fic was updated. Well, to be honest, life really did get carried away from me. I'm a senior this year, and prepping for graduation has taken over my life. I'm not sure how often I will be able to update, it may be another month or two, at least until college applications are done. But I was really feeling this idea, I know it's a little shorter than normal, but I hope you like it, and may the Force be with you! **

**Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Birthday Bash**

Obi-Wan was grinning from ear to ear, drinking in the chaos and noise currently filling Dex's Diner to the brim. His master had truly outdone himself this time. Despite the many hints Qui-Gon had dropped about a quiet birthday dinner at home, it seemed like half the temple had shown up in the small restaurant to surprise him. The air was filled with the smells of greasy food and Master Jocasta Nu's homemade pala cake, while Jedi young and old laughed, chatted, and wished him well. After all, it's not everyday a padawan turns 21.

Qui-Gon slid into the booth beside him, wrapping an arm around the young man's shoulders. "Having a good time, Padawan?"

Obi-Wan beamed, leaning into his Master's hold. "It's amazing Master, you really outdid yourself this time. One of the best presents I've ever gotten."

Qui-Gon grinned, mischief in his eyes. He reached within his robe and pulled out a wrapped object. "Well, how about this one?"

Obi-Wan eyed his Master suspiscously as he unwrapped the mysterious package. Inside, was a bottle of Alderannian wine. Expensive Alerannian wine. Qui-Gon was still grinning, eyes darting between the bottle and his padawan's puzzled expression.

"You're 21 now, Obi-Wan. I would be honored if you would share your first drink with me, as I did with my Master, and his before him."

Obi-Wan's faced flushed as Qui-Gon uncorked the bottle and poured two glasses. He took up his own and raised it high.

"For food, for friendship, for life, and the Force! Happy Birthday, my padawan."

Obi-Wan raised his glass to meet his Master's and drank; giving thanks for the life they had made together, one birthday at a time.

**Obi-Wan and Anakin: The Morning After**

Anakin groaned, riding a wave of nausea and exhaustion. His head felt unbelievable heavy, as did the rest of his body. Also, on a much more important note, he wasn't quite sure where he was.

_First things first. _He scanned his body with the Force, searching for injuries, verifying that he did have all of his limbs and that his head was still attached to his shoulders. Obi-Wan would kill him if he had been decapitated without permission. Anakin chuckled internally, cut off by another wave of nausea that threatened to push him over the edge.

With great effort, he pried his eyelids open, glancing around the room. He was elated to discover that he was staring at his own ceiling, not some random apartment on Courasant or worse, a prison cell. He sighed. Despite the pounding in his head, his rolling stomach, and his parched throat, he seemed to be fine. _So what the Sith happened last night? _

He turned his head, checking the chrono on his bedside, not surprised to see it was well past midday. A folded piece of paper sat beside the chrono, along with his lightsaber and two pills. Anakin unfolded the note, holding it close to his still unfocused eyes:

_Dear Anakin, _

_Congratulations! If you're reading this, you managed to survive the self-inflicted torture you imposed on yourself last night. Before you ask, I have confiscated your fake ID, and you are grounded until further notice. Take the medicine I left and get some sleep. You're going to need it when I come home. -Obi-Wan_

_P.S. I am **not** cleaning the carpet. That should put you off drinking for a while. _

Anakin groaned and flopped back down on the bed. Obi-Wan was never going to let him forget this one.

His stomach lurched, threatening to purge it's meager contents.

_Then again...I'm not sure I want to. _

**Anakin and Ahsoka: Blame it On the Alcohol**

It was almost 2am when Anakin finally returned from Padme's; they'd just gotten back from a long series of missions, and he'd been thrilled to see her. But imagine his surprise when he came back to find the lights in his apartment on, and horrible retching sounds coming from the fresher.

Anakin dropped his cloak and ran down the hall. Ahsoka was doubled over the toilet, practically shaking, while Barriss hovered over her, rubbing her bare skin with a cool cloth. She glimpsed Master Skywalker out of the corner of her eye and jumped.

"Master Skywalker! I'm so sorry, I was going to call you, but I didn't know your com code, and well, she-"

Anakin raised his hand to silence her, kneeling beside his apprentice, scanning her with the Force. "What happened?" He demanded, his voice concerned, not stern.

"We went out for dinner, and well, she got carried away. I warned her about the side effects, but she wouldn't listen. Then when we got back, she started throwing up, and-"

"It's okay Barriss." Anakin replied, trying to calm one frantic padawan and keep watch over a sick one at the same time. "Does your Master know you're here?" Barriss shook her head, her eyes widening, having forgotten about that little detail.

Anakin clicked his com on and punched in the proper code.

"Luminara here."

"Master Luminara, it's Skywalker. Barriss is in my quarters, I'm sending her over."

"Thank the Force, what happened?"

"She's alright, she was just helping a friend. Don't be too hard on her. Skywalker out."

Once Barriss had left, promising to check on Ahsoka later, Anakin turned his attention back to his own padawan, currently curled up in his lap. Ahsoka was pale and disoriented, but her stomach seemed willing to resume its duty.

"Sorry Master." She choked out, clinging tightly to his tunic. "Didn't mean to get so sick."

Anakin smiled, running a hand over her lekku gently, trying to soothe her through the bond. "It's okay Snips. You'll feel better soon. As for the drinking...well...I'll let this be punishment enough."

Ahsoka nodded gratefully, sinking deeper into his hold. "Never again, Master. I promise."

Anakin chuckled, rising to carry Ahsoka back to her room. "Alright Snips. If you say so."


End file.
